Normal
by Aivillo
Summary: Jongin menemukan surat dari sahabat lamanya, Sehun yang berisi undangan untuk tinggal bersamanya. Jongin menyambutnya dengan girang dan siap untuk keluar dari neraka. Tapi diluar sana dia bertemu dengan kenyataan yang pahit. Dia menderita anxiety di umurnya yang ke 5 tahun. Menderita perasomnia diusia 6 tahun, bipolar di usia 11 dan psikotik di usia 13.
1. Chapter 1

**Normal**

Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Sebab Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dan memberiku sebuah buku cacatan, berwarna hitam polos tanpa corak atau apa pun. Dia menyuruhku mencatat. Semuanya. Yang dia maksud dari semuanya adalah benar-benar semuanya dan aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Kurasa ini akan menjadi catatan yang panjang.

Akan kumulai dengan namaku. Namaku Kim Jongin. Ibuku memanggilku Crap¹, karena katanya namaku memiliki arti; sakit, cacat, keributan, hukuman dan lupa pada kewajiban. Dan kurasa arti namaku akan menempel terus padaku hingga aku mencium peti mati. Sebab ibuku selalu mengingatkanku akan hal itu hingga aku percaya padanya. Dia memberiku rasa sakit, dia membuatku cacat, dia selalu membuatku mencari keributan dan menghukumku jika aku lupa akan kewajibanku yang begitu banyak. Dia membuatku ketakutan setengah mati.

Yang kuingat, aku selalu merasa cemas dan tertekan. Ayahku sangat kaya, tapi sangat pelit dan dia aneh. Terkadang dia terlalu bahagia hingga tidak sengaja menendang kepalaku saat sedang melompat kegirangan, lalu bekerja tanpa henti. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian, dia akan meringkuk dan melukai dirinya sendiri. Hal itu terus terjadi hingga terus menempel diotakku. Yang selanjutnya terjadi, ibu akan datang dan berteriak memarahi ayahku. Mereka bertengkar dan saling menyakiti. Lalu mereka mulai membawa namaku. Disaat-saat seperti itu, ibuku akan memanggilku 'Bakteri Kecil' dan ayah akan memanggilku 'Kai Kecil'. Aku berakhir meringkuk dimeja makan, sambil menggigit kuku jariku. Aku masih melakukannya sampai sekarang. Ujung-ujung jariku jadi bonyok dan bantet.

Aku tidak pernah berhenti mengompol hingga membuat ibuku frustasi dan ngamuk besar. Dia menyuruhku tidur tanpa seprai, selimut dan baju tidur. Tapi aku selalu terbangun dengan selimut dari kain perca yang terasa lembut dan hangat. Kurasa itu kakakku, Kris.

Kris tidak banyak bicara dan aku jarang melihatnya. Kurasa ia menikmati kegiatan diluar rumah dan menghindari rumah juga ibu dan ayah. Ibu tidak pernah memarahinya, memukulnya atau melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padanya. Itu tidak adil. Tapi aku juga tidak pernah melihat Ayah memeluk Kris, padahal ayahku sering memelukku―walaupun dia aneh.

Saat aku berumur delapan tahun, aku mulai menyadari faktor yang membuat ibu membenciku sepenuh hati, suka rela da tanpa pamrih. Karena aku mirip ayah. Benar-benar mirip, tanpa celah. Aku hanya memiliki telingaku dan rambut ibuku. Hal itu membuat ibuku selalu menarik rambut dan telingaku. Dia selalu berkata, "Seonggok Bakteri Kecil sepertimu tak pantas mendapatkan genku."Dulu aku bertanya-tanya apa itu gen?

Saat umurku sebelas tahun. Aku mulai mengerti semuanya. Ayahku kaya. Sangat kaya. Hartanya tidak akan habis sampai keturunan setujuh, delapan, bahkan mungkin keturunan kesepuluh. Dan ayahku menikahi perempuan karena kesalahan. Dan kesalahan itu aku. Alasan ibuku mau ditiduri ayahku tanpa pengaman adalah karena ia mengincar harta ayahku. Tapi ayahku cukup pintar untuk menelan uangnya bulat-bulat dan hanya memberikan serpihannya saja pada ibuku. Dan wajahku ini mirip ayahku. Tak puas bertengkar dengan ayah, ibuku akan menyiksaku. Dan aku tahu kalau ayahku benar-benar mencintai ibuku dan tidak cukup pintar untuk memilih dan melepas cintanya. Tahun kesebelas hidupku benar-benar bencana.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, di usiaku yang kesebelas, hidupku benar-benar banting stir sampai mentok. Aku benar-benar merasa gila. Segala tekanan, bahkan euforia, kelelahan, ambisi, semuanya bercampur. Terkadang aku melambung, terkadang aku tenggelam. Ada disaat aku tertawa seperti orang kesetanan, melakukan semua hal dengan gairah dan semangat tinggi hingga aku tidak tidur semalaman. Tapi, ada disaat aku menangis, meringkuk sambil menjambakki rambutku. Semuanya terjadi seperti sebuah siklus. Berputar-putar, dan aku mulai merasa bahwa aku ini benar-benar pantulan cermin ayahku.

Kakak laki-laki ayahku yang membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Dia membawaku dan ayahku kerumah sakit. Aku harus memakai baju lengan panjang dan celana panjang dimusim panas. Untuk menutupi bekas luka pukulan ibu dan ayahku. Disana aku melaksanakan beberapa tes. Bersyukur karena dokter yang memeriksaku tidak menyuruhku untuk melepas pakaianku. Yang kami lakukan hanya berbicara, menggambar dan menulis. Aku biasanya tidak banyak bicara,tapi saat itu aku merasa euforia yang mendebarkan hingga aku mengatakan banyak hal. Aku menyesal tidak membicarakan masalah ibuku. Aku terlalu takut untuk melakukan hal itu. Karena menurutku itu terlalu sakral. Aku takut ibuku tiba-tiba muncul. Dia bahkan muncul dalam mimpiku hampir setiap malam. Saat menulis ini akujuga merasa ketakutan setengah mati dan selalu menengok kebelakang. Aku takut ibuku akan menarik rambutku dari belakang.

Beberapa hari kemudian, kakak laki-laki ayahku datang kerumah kami dengan sekantung plastik obat. Sebagian besar milik ayah. Aku hanya mendapat sebotol besar Sodium Valproate². Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan nama obat itu. Sebab aku harus meminumnya dua hari sekali, selama beberapa bulan atau tahun? Entahlah, aku lupa. Tapi obat itu sangat membantu.

Aku hanya memiliki satu teman. Sehun. Dia yang terbaik dan selalu ada untukku. Setidaknya untuk beberapa tahun dia selalu membantu. Kami bertemu di SMP. Dia pendiam dan maniak tattoo. Dia tidak memiliki tattoo, baru berencana. Tapi sudah memiliki banyak desain tattoo untuknya dimasa depan. Kami tetangga dan dia tahu apa yang terjadi didalam rumahku. Kami tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya. Tapi suatu hari dia datang kerumahku dan mengajakku bermain. Ibuku tidak bisa berkata tidak demi citra dan pandangan sosial tentangnya. Aku kebingan saat ibuku memanggil namaku. Bukan Crap atau Bakteri Kecil seperti yang biasa ia katakan. Dia memanggil Jongin, dengan suara sok perhatian yang terdengar benar-benar palsu. Aku bertambah bingung saat melihat anak laki-laki berwajah lancip, datar, berkulit pucat dan hanya pernah bertemu dengannya disekolah. Aku terdiam tapi Sehun langsung menarik tanganku dan mentraktirku segelas bubble tea greentea yang rasanya enak sekali. Ibuku hanya memperbolahkanku makan tahu dengan nasi dan minum air putih. Walau kadang-kadang ayahku diam-diam memberikanku ayam goreng. Itu adalah makanan terenak yang pernah kumakan dirumah. Dan sejak saat itu, entah kenapa, dengan sendirinya terbuatlah janji tak terucapkan antara aku dan Sehun. Sebab setelah itu, hampir setiap hari Sehun datang kerumahku, mengajakku keluar rumah dan bersenang-senang. Lalu dia menghilang. Ibu memekik riang saat mengetahui keluarga Sehun mengalami kebangkrutan dan kedua orang tuanya bunuh diri hingga Sehun dan kakak laki-lakinya pindah ke rumah kakeknya di Seoul. Aku benar-benar sedih.

Aku memiliki satu teman lagi. Yang sangat aneh. Hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya. Namanya Baekhyun. Dia muncul saat aku berusia tiga belas tahun. Dia datang saat beberapa anak disekolah memukuliku. Dia menggeplak wajah anak itu dengan pintu loker hingga hidung anak itu patah dan dia terlalu kesakitan untuk memperdulikanku yang ditarik kabur oleh Baekhyun. Sejak saat itu kami berteman. Rambutnya hitam, matanya sipit dan tangannya sebagus suaranya. Dia memiliki tattoo dipergelangan tangan yang tidak kuketahui bentuknya dan tattoo ular naga di sekeliling lehernya. Dia selalu ada disampingku, kapanku, dimana pun. Walau kadang-kadang sering menghilang tapi disaat aku membutuhkannya dia selalu muncul. Walau pun dia agak menyebalkan dan terlalu jujur, tapi Baekhyun selalu mencoba menolongku. Pertolongannya tidak selalu berhasil, tapi aku senang masih ada orang yang peduli padaku.

Sisanya buram dan agak sukar untukku terka. Yang jelas, suram. Biar kusimpulkan dengan jelas; aku ini gila. Itu yang semua orang katakan kecuali Baekhyun, Kris dan ayahku. Dosis obatku bertambah tinggi dan aku sering kejang-kejang. Ibu bertambah bringas dan ayahku bertambah tak berdaya. Otakku semakin penuh, panas dan siap meledak. Suara-suara di kepalaku berteriak menyuruhku untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Tapi Baekhyun selalu ada untuk menghentikanku. Aku marah padanya, tapi aku tak sanggup.

Bencana terus terjadi, hingga aku menemukan sebuah surat di kolong meja rias ibuku. Saat itu ibuku sedang pergi dengan kaum-kaum sosialita lainnya dan aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk melakukan banyak hal termasuk menyelinap kekamar ibuku. Surat itu dari Sehun. Isinya singkat;

_Datanglah kealamat yang tertera diamplop. Aku akan menunggumu._

_Oh Sehun._

Aku nyaris mati berdiri karena kegirangan. Aku langsung mencari Baekhyun, tapi yang kutemukan justru Kris. Aku memberitahunya dan dia terlihat sedih tapi lega. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku mengajaknya untuk ikut sambil bergelantungan dikakinya. Tapi dia menggelang dan berkata akan menjaga ibu agar tidak mencari dan membunuhku. Aku masih merinding ketika mengingat hal itu Bahkan tanganku bergetar dengan hebohnya saat aku menulis hal itu. Aku berakhir bungkam dan menangis, karena aku ingin Kris ikut. Aku ingin mengajak ayahku, tapi ayahku terlalu mencintai ibu dan itu membuatku kesal sampai keubun-ubun. Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti konsep hati ke otak atau kebalikannya. Teori itu absurd dan banyak versinya. Tidak ada titik pusatnya. Jadi kubiarkan ayahku tenggelam dengan cintanya yang buta.

Aku menghabiskan waktu beberapa minggu untuk persiapan ini-itu dan aku bersyukur Kris memberiku terlalu banyak uang hingga tasku penuh dengan uang bukan pakaian karen pakaianku bisa dihitung. Jelek semua. Tidak ada yang bagus. Kata ibuku orang jelak hanya memakai pakaian jelek. Wajar saja ibuku memakai pakaian cantik.

Akhir bulan, saat ibuku pergi berpesta dan semua persiapanku sudah total. Aku siap pergi ke Seoul. Sebelum pergi, aku menyempatkan diri memeluk ayahku yang sedang teler dan menciumnya. Aku mencari Kris tapi yang kutemukan hanya sepasang pakaian bagus. Dengan surat dan tertera namaku disana. Aku tahu itu dari Kris. Tapi aku terlalu ragu untuk mengambilnya. Karena orang jelek tidak memakai pakaian bagus. Pada akhirnya aku tetap mengambilnya dan menyodokkannya kedalam tas ranselku yang dipenuhi uang. Aku tidak menyangka pergi dari neraka ini bisa membuatku begitu sedih. Aku menangis semalaman dikereta.

Cukup mudah bagiku dan Baekhyun untuk menemukan rumah Sehun. Kami memiliki terlalu banyak uang dan ada banyak taxi di Seoul. Kami berhasil menemukan rumah Sehun. Dan dia tidak berubah kecuali tubuhnya yang sekarang terdapat beberapa tattoo. Dia benar-benar memenuhi janjinya dulu. Dia seorang tattoo artist, freelance.

TBC

¹.sampah, tahi, kotoran, hal yg bukan-bukan

².Sodium valproate memiliki fungsi yang sama dengan lithium yaitu sebagai stabilisator mood.

Ini jam tiga pagi loh. Saya nyusun konsep ff ini dari sore. Bukannya ngerjain tugas yang lalahilalah banyak malah bikin ff. Ini fast project kok. One Shoot. Weekend project sambil nemenin saya nyelesai in Not The Worst chapter 5 yang sempet ke tunda UAS dan cerpen pesenan guru.

Cuma peringatan ini bukan ff yaoi dan ff ini mengandung kekerasan dan berbagai macam penyakit kejiwaan dan berbagai bahasa orang orang rsj(?) yah begitulah._.


	2. Normal Part 1 (Chapter 1-12)

1.

Jongin meringkuk disamping tempat tidurnya. Jari-jari tangan penuh plesternya menggapai-gapai sesuatu di kolong tempat tidur. Sesuatu yang benar-benar berharga dan ia jaga selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Ransel bututnya. Tadinya ransel itu berwarna hitam pekat, tapi ia tidak punya ransel lain selain ransel itu hingga selalu memakainya dan warna hitamnya kini sudah pudar dibeberapa tempat. Membuatnya terlihat seperti bulu kambing hitam yang pitak disana-sini.

Setelah berhasil menggapainya, Jongin langsung menarik ransel itu yang ternyata cukup berat. Ia memangku ransel itu lalu membukanya, memeriksa apa semuanya sudah lengkap atau ada yang tercecer.

Ia membawa tiga kaos, satu kemeja dan dua celana panjang, hanya itu pakaian terbaiknya. Itu pun warnanya sudah pudar dan semuanya pakaian bekas ayahnya. Setidaknya tidak ada bagian yang robek. Diantara pakaian itu terdapat selimut dari kain perca. Itu selimut dari Kris dan Jongin menyukainya, sebab selimut itu hangat walaupun sudah jelek. Itu tidak masalah. Jongin yang jelek tidak akan merasa terganggu dengan benda-benda jelek. Itu yang selalu dikatakan ibunya.

Tas Jongin nyaris sepenuhnya berisi uang dari Kris, kakak laki-lakinya yang pendiam itu. Diantara uang-uang itu, terdapat beberapa makanan yang ia curi di tengah malam dan berencana mencuri lagi nanti.

Setelah semuanya siap, Jongin beranjak dan terdiam cukup lama. Memandangi kamarnya yang jelek itu. Dia tidur di loteng dan tidak diizinkan keluar kamar jika ada tamu. Terutama tamu ibunya karena menurut ibunya, Jongin sangat jelek dan tidak berguna untuk apa-apa selain mempermalukannya. Jongin sangat sedih, tapi tidak berani melawan. Dia hanya bisa menggigiti jarinya yang selalu di plester karena luka gigitan. Ia terkadang tidak sadar kalau menggigit terlalu kencang.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi dikamar bututnya, Jongin segera keluar dan bergegas menuju dapur. Dia maju satu langkah menuju kebebasan dan dia siap menyambut kebebasan itu. Ini adalah hal yang sangat Jongin tunggu-tunggu. Selama yang ia bisa ingat, ia selalu berharap bisa keluar dari neraka ini.

Jongin mengambil sebotol besar selai coklat-kacang dan beberapa bungkus biskuit, kemudian menyeludupkannya kedalam ransel. Jongin masih butuh beberapa botol hand sanitizer. Ia mengambil tiga botol besar hand sanitizer milik ibunya. Kemudian berlari menuju kamar ayahnya. Ia ingin ayahnya ikut, sungguh. Walau pun pria itu aneh dan pernah memukulnya, tapi ayahnya cukup perhatian dan sering membuat Jongin bahagia.

Jongin tidak memiliki terlalu banyak memori bagus tentang keluarga dan rumahnya. Tapi, ternyata sedikit memori indah dalam neraka ini cukup untuk membuat Jongin tersedak karena merasa dadanya mendadak sesak.

Jongin ingat, ada saat dimana ibunya bertingkah laku seperti seorang ibu. Walau pun ibunya agak kasar, tapi setidaknya wanita itu pernah mencium kepala Jongin. Dengan terpaksa, didepan petugas sosial yang datang karena menerima laporan dari salah satu tetangga Jongin. Hari itu cukup indah, karena Jongin diperlakukan sepenuhnya seperti seorang pangeran kecil yang manja. Dia menikmatinya dan sedikit merindukan pelukan ibunya. Walau pun hanya itu kenangan indah tentang ibunya, entah kenapa Jongin menangis dan merutuki semuanya, berharap petugas sosial akan selamanya menempel pada keluarganya.

Jongin menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang sedang teler. Bau alkohol dan muntahan menabrak indra penciuman Jongin ketika ia memasuki kamar ayahnya, hingga membuat Jongin nyaris muntah.

Ayah Jongin selalu bertingkah seperti seorang ayah disaat ibunya pergi. Dan Jongin merasa sedikit beruntung memiliki ibu yang sering berpergian. Terkadang ayahnya menyeludupkan mainan kedalam kamarnya. Jika ibunya tahu, mainan itu akan dibuang dan akan terjadi pertengkaran hebat. Karena itu ayah Jongin selalu mengacuhkan Jongin disaat istrinya berada dirumah.

Jongin hanya memiliki satu mainan pemberian ayahnya yang masih tersisa. Sebuah bus tingkat besi berwarna merah. Mainana bekas ayahnya dulu. Diwariskan kepada Jongin dan Jongin tahu mainan itu sangat berharga karena sebelum jatuh ketangan Jongin, mainan itu selalu mematung didalam lemari kaca. Jongin selalu menyembunyikan mainan itu di kolong tempat tidurnya atau di tembok yang bolong, dibelakang lemari besar. Jongin seharusnya sudah cukup besar untuk tidak bermain-main lagi dengan mainan seperti itu. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa menahannya sebab ia tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki sebuah mainan untuk menghibur keadaannya.

Jongin tersentak saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya. Tangannya mendadak gemetar karena berpikir itu ibunya, walaupun ia berharap kalau itu Kris dan dia tidak menyangka akan melihat Baekhyun.

"Kita harus cepat,"

Jongin tidak tahu kenapa kepalanya menggeleng. Disaat yang sama ia ingin tinggal bersama ayahnya dan Kris, tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya memberontak dan menyuruhnya pergi karena itu pilihan terbaik.

Baekhyun menghampiri Jongin, agak tergesa-gesa dan segera menarik pundak Jongin dan menatap matanya. Kemudian berkata, "Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali,"

Mendengar itu, Jongin mendadak panik. Ia segera memeluk ayahnya, meminta maaf dan mencium pipi pria itu. Ia ingin berdiam lebih lama tapi Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk segera keluar.

"Tunggu, Baek. Aku harus mencari kakakku,"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang aneh dan itu membuat Jongin cemas. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun menatapnya seperti itu. Tapi sesuatu yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar-benar membuat jantung Jongin tertohok. Baekhyun, dengan agak frustasi, berkata, "Kau tidak memiliki kakak, Jongin."

Jongin hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak mengerti dunianya dan orang lain tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya hidup dikepala Jongin. Tapi Jongin tahu, semua orang menganggapnya gila dan Jongin takut kalau Baekhyun mulai menganggapnya gila. Tapi ia seratus persen yakin kalau ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, bernama Kris yang selalu menyelimutinya setiap malam dengan selimut perca. Jongin ingin mengatakannya pada Baekhyun kalau dia tidak salah. Namun, Jongin memilih untuk diam dan memekik girang saat menemukan sepasang pakaian diatas meja telpon. Diatas pakaian itu terdapat surat yang tertera namanya dan Jongin tahu itu dari Kris. Tapi Jongin tetap diam dan menyeludupkan pakaian itu kedalam tasnya, lalu memasukkan surat tersebut kedalam kantung celananya.

2.

Jongin tidak pernah tahu kalau keluar dari neraka itu benar-benar terasa berat dan cukup untuk membuat Jongin mati-matian menahan air mata sepanjang jalan menuju stasin kereta api. Baekhyun berjalan di belakangnya, tetap diam sambil merokok. Jongin yakin Baekhyun mengerti perasaannya karena itu Baekhyun tetap diam.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam untuk berjalan ke stasium kereta api dan cukup beruntung masih mendapatkan dua tiket kereta terakhir yang menuju Seoul.

Jongin terenyak dikursi salah satu gerbong kereta yang sepi. Hanya ada Jongin, Baekhyun dan tiga orang lainnya yang tak lama kemudiam pindah gerbong. Hati Jongin masih berat dan ia memutuskan untuk membuka isi surat dari Kris yang ternyata isinya hanya sebuah kartu plastik berwarna hitam. Jongin tidak tahu itu kartu apa, tapi cukup untuk membuat Jongin bertambah sedih.

Jongin berakhir meringkuk di atas kursi, membuat dirinya sekecil mungkin dan memojokkan diri. Baekhyun hanya duduk diam memperhatikan Jongin. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat temannya itu mendadak meringkuk dan menangis sampai ketiduran. Jongin selalu berkata kalau dia mendengar suara yang tidak terlalu baik. Biasanya suara itu selalu menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal buruk dan Baekhyun atau Kris selalu ada untuk menghentikannya. Jongin benci suara itu sebab hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya. Baekhyun selalu berkata kalau Jongin tidak mendengarnya, tapi suara itu berasal dari dalam kepala Jongin. Hal itu membuat Jongin marah karena saat itu kondisinya sedang kacau dan Baekhyun adalah tipikal orang yang terus terang.

Malam yang cukup kacau, setidaknya kekacauan itu terjadi didalam kepala Jongin. Saat Jongin mulai membenturkan kepalanya kekaca jendela, Baekhyun langsung melompat untuk mengintip lewat pintu gerbong. Memeriksa kemungkinan orang asing yang lewat dan mendengar kegaduhan. Sepanjang koridor kereta sepi dan Baekhyun langsung melesat kearah Jongin, meletakkan tangannya di dahi Jongin kemudian menyuruh Jongin untuk tidur dipangkuannya. Jongin menurut dan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Baekhyun. Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan hand sanitizer dari saku kemejanya kemudian menuangkannya ketangan Jongin lalu mulai menggosoknya. Baekhyun tahu hal itu membuat Jongin tenang.

Jongin terbangun dan mengalami sedikit tremor sehingga butuh waktu bagi Jongin untuk benar-benar terbangun. Saat ia sepenuhnya sadar, ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang basah diselangkangannya. Dia mengompol diusianya yang ketujuh belas. Itu benar-benar tidak normal dan ibunya selalu merutuki nasib memiliki anak seperti Jongin. Seperti bakteri.

Jongin menghela nafas, wajahnya terlihat linglung. Cukup lama Jongin terdiam seperti orang dungu. Dia tidak memikirkan apa-apa, tidak ada suara dikepalanya dan segalanya terasa tenang.

Setelah cukup lama berdiam diri, Jongin menggerakkan tanganya perlahan. Tangannya terlihat gemetar saat meraih ransel bututnya. Ia mencoba menenangkan tremor dengan memakan coklat. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah dan lemas. Setelah memakan segigit coklat, Jongin kembali tidur dengan celana yang masih basah dan bau pesing.

Saat Jongin bangun, keadaan sekitar sudah terang. Hari sudah pagi dan Seoul terasa tinggal selangkah lagi. Jongin benar-benar merasa senang dan mulai membayangkan Seoul. Dia pernah melihat Seoul dibuku pelajaran dan di tv. Dia mengintip ibunya saat menonton drama dan Seoul benar-benar keren. Dia harus ke Namsan Tower dan menulis nama ibu dan ayahnya digembok lalu membuang kuncinya jauh-jauh kemudian dia akan berdoa, berharap dengan melakukan itu ibunya tiba-tiba menyadari keberadaan ayahnya yang kacau karena cinta. Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil mengambil sebotol selai coklat-kacangnya dan sebungkus biskuit lalu memakannya sebagai sarapan. Dia tidak peduli sarapannya yang lebih mirip kudapan. Lagi pula ia tidak pernah mendapat sarapan. Mendapat makan sekali sehari saja sudah bersyukur. Lagi pula rasa manis akan memberikan energi dan tubuhnya butuh semua energi yang bisa ia dapatkan. Dia benar-benar bersemangat dan siap untuk meledak.

Jongin menyambar ranselnya, menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti celana, mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Jongin memiliki kebiasaan untuk membuat dirinya selalu bersih. Dia tidak mau jadi bakteri. Dia bahkan memiliki stok hand sanitizer curian di ranselnya.

Setelah kereta berhenti di stasium, Jongin langsung melompat keluar dan berlari. Dia merasa hebat karena telah berhasil keluar dari nerakanya dan dia sudah membuat daftar tempat yang akan ia kunjungi. Terima kasih Kris, untuk uangnya.

Baekhyun muncul saat Jongin sedang memilih gembok di Namsan Tower.

"Kau butuh yang warna putih dan besar."

Jongin menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, kudengar warna putih memiliki banyak arti positif."

Jongin mengangguk dan membeli sebuah gembok berbentuk hati dengan sayap sebesar telapak tangannya.

Jongin duduk di sebuah kursi, memesan dua gelas kopi dan menyalakan rokoknya. Terdapat sebuah spidol di selipan telinganya, kemudian Jongin mulai berpikir. Dia memiliki banyak hal yang ingin dia tuliskan, tapi tidak memiliki gembok yang cukup besar.

Akhirnya Jongin memulai dengan menulis nama kedua orang tuanya. Lalu setelah itu semuanya mengalir bagai air;

Kim Jonghun & Lee(Kim) Eunna.

Kalian mungkin merasa terjebak dalam lingkaran transparan dan berharap menemukan jalan keluar yang tak pernah ada. Karena mungkin kalian berdua masih belum terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang bijaksana sebagai orang dewasa. Atau mungkin kalian buta. Yang satu buta karena cinta, yang satu buta karena harta. Yang satu kaya, yang satu dicintai. Kalian tidak sempurna dalam realitas, tapi sempurna dalam sebuah fiksi. Aku hanya berharap kalian menjadi sempurna dengan melengkapi kekurangan kalian masing-masing. Bukankah cinta yang sempurna seperti itu? Maksudku tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini. Jadi kenapa mencari kesempurnaan? Kalau kalian bisa menjadi orang yang memberi rasa sempurna pada satu sama lain. Kuharap kalian bisa menemukan kebahagiaan kalian.

Jongin cukup puas dengan hasil tulisannya. Hal itu terlihat jelas diwajahnya yang berseri-seri. Setelah menghabiskan kopinya dan merokok sebatang lagi, Jongin segera berlari untuk memasang gembok itu. Sebelum membuang kuncinya, Jongin menangkup kunci itu dengan kedua tanganya lalu mulai berdoa. Berharap kebahagiaan untuk semua orang, lalu Jongin membuang kunci itu jauh-jauh dan berharap kunci itu tidak terjatuh diatas es krim orang yang sedang tidak beruntung.

Setelah ke Namsan Tower, Jongin dan Baekhyun mengunjungi warung ramen yang cukup populer untuk memesan ramen termahal dan terenak yang ada. Jongin senang sekali karena itu adalah kali pertamanya memakan ramen.

Kemudian mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di Mall, makan es krim dan membeli beberapa pakaian dan sepatu bagus. Mereka bahkan bermain di game center dan saat memeriksa tasnya Jongin mulai merasa cemas. Dia nyaris kehabisan uang dan dia belum menemukan tempat tinggal Sehun. Jongin mulai kehilangan nafasnya.

Jongin dan Baekhyun berakhir berjongkok di tepi jalan dengan Jongin yang menggenggam dadanya. Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Terlalu cepat dan Jongin merasa seperti tenggelam. Para pejalan kaki menatap Jongin dengan pandangan iba tapi tidak menolong. Ada juga yang menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mencela sebab Jongin terlihat seperti sedang berbicara sendiri. Padahal di depan Jongin ada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun terus mengajaknya bicara sambil menuangkan hand sanitizer ketangan Jongin lalu menggosoknya. Jongin benar-benar merasa takut dan ia tidak tahu kenapa. Yang jelas wajah ibunya mulai bermunculan membuat Jongin menjerit dan beringsut mundur. Jongin memekik saat merasa punggungnya menabrak sesuatu, ia segera merangkak maju dan terjembab. Membalikkan badannya dan menatap horor pria yang ditabraknya. Pria itu menatap tajam mata Jongin, kemudian menghampiri Jongin lalu menarik kerah kemeja Jongin. Pria itu nyaris memukulnya. Terima kasih karena Baekhyun datang untuk menolong Jongin. Baekhyun menumpahkan nampan berisi beberapa botol soju dan beberapa mangkuk ramen kepunggung pria itu. Hal itu membuat pria itu memekik kepanasan karena kuah ramen yang sepertinya masih sangat panas.

Baekhyun mencengkram lengan Jongin lalu menariknya untuk berdiri, kemudian mereka berlari tidak tentu arah. Mereka berhenti saat jantung Jongin nyaris pecah.

3.

Setelah menghabiskan nyaris dua botol hand sanitizer, Jongin mulai bisa mengontrol kecemasannya dan mereka berdua berakhir didalam taxi. Jongin bersender dipundak Baekhyun dan mempercayakan sang sopir untuk menemukan alamat Sehun sambil berharap argonya tidak terlalu mahal.

Jongin berdiri didepan sebuah apartemen sederhana. Tangannya berkeringat dingin dan dia tidak menemukan Baekhyun. Bagaimana kalau Sehun sudah pindah? Mungkin Sehun sudah melupakannya? Apa Sehun akan menganggapnya gila? Apa Sehun bisa menerimanya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya, hal itu membuat tubuhnya panas dingin. Kakinya terasa seperti agar-agar dan tangannya tidak berhenti gemetar.

Semakin dekat pintu apartemen Sehun, maka yang Jongin lihat adalah; pintu itu menjauh.

Baekhyun datang tepat pada waktunya. Dia menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menuntunnya untuk memencet bel apartemen Sehun.

Dari semua bayangan dan perkiraan Jongin, tidak satu kali pun Jongin membayangkan akan melihat Sehun berdiri didepan pintu hanya memakai selimut putih di pinggangnya dan ada seorang wanita yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam mengintip dari balik punggung Sehun.

Jongin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan mulai bertambah gugup. Jongin menunduk dan menunggu Sehun bereaksi, tapi butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat otak Sehun bekerja. Setelah saraf dalam otak Sehun menyatu, laki-laki berwajah datar itu langsung menyuruh wanita itu pergi dan berkata akan melanjutkannya nanti saat Sehun sudah menyelesaikan desain tattoonya. Kemudian Sehun bergegas memasuki kamarnya, memakai celana lalu berlari kedepan pintu untuk mempersilahkan Jongin masuk.

Jongin duduk sambil menggenggam cangkit tehnya. Dia melihat sekeliling, menghindari tatapan Sehun. Suasana canggung itu membuat Jongin merasa tidak nyaman. Padahal dari dulu Sehun memang selalu diam dan jarang bicara. Sedangkan Jongin terlalu gugup untuk membuka mulut. Tapi seingat Jongin mereka selalu bersenang-senang bersama.

Jongin melirik Sehun sekilas dan menunduk. Dia melihat Sehun sedang memutar-mutar pemantiknya lalu membakar rokoknya. Jongin butuh itu, dia butuh rokok dan hand sanitizer. Tanganya sudah gemetaran dan dia melihat Baekhyun juga membakar rokoknya sambil memperhatikan sebuah grafiti di salah satu sudut tembok apartemen Sehun.

"Jika kau ingin merokok, merokoklah. Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Dia tidak akan menilaimu. Dia seorang perokok aktif, aku bisa melihat itu dari giginya."

Mendengar Baekhyun berkata seperti itu, Jongin segera mengambil sebatang rokok lalu memasukkanya kemulut dan membakarnya. Tanganya gemetaran dan hal itu mempersulitnya. Tapi ia berhasil menyalakan rokok itu, kemudian menyesapnya dan mengeluarkannya dengan bunyi "sssss..." Dia tidak sadar saat melakukan itu. Dia baru sadar saat mendengar Sehun terkekeh.

"Mengapa lama sekali?"

Jongin menatap Sehun lalu kembali menunduk dan menjawab dengan suara gemetaran,

"Ibuku menyembunyikan surat itu,"

Sehun menikmati rokoknya sebentar lalu bertanya lagi, "Oh ya? Berapa banyak yang kau temukan?"

Jongin mengeryit, lalu menjawab pelan. "Hanya satu,"

Sehun mengangguk dan itu membuat Jongin merasa sedikit bingung. "Padahal aku terus mengirimkan surat itu begitu aku pindah kesini. Kupikir kau pindah rumah,"

Jongin menggeleng dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis, ia mulai merasa nyaman.

"Kurasa ibuku membuangnya dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan satu. Aku beruntung."

Sehun menatap Jongin sebentar dan merasa lega. Dia mengangguk dan setuju kalau untuk kali ini Jongin benar-benar beruntung. Surat-surat itu ia kirim sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu dan beruntung Sehun tidak memiliki rencana untuk pindah rumah.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?"

Jongin menaik turunkan bahunya. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jongin berakhir sedikit membuka tanganya, menunjukkan Sehun keadaannya lalu berkata, "Sama seperti dulu, bahkan lebih buruk."

"Aku senang kau disini, sungguh."

Dan Jongin percaya kalau Sehun tidak berbohong.

4.

Jongin senang bisa berbicara dengan Sehun setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Sehun tidak berubah, dia masih sama seperti dulu. Pendiam, tapi tiba-tiba bisa cerewet, agak ketus dan suka seenaknya. Tapi dia baik dan peduli. Ditambah, sekarang Sehun benar-benar telah menjadi seorang seniman tattoo, freelance dan berpenghasilan cukup.

Tangan kiri Sehun terdapat tattoo, begitu juga lehernya dan di belakang kuping kanannya. Dia menindik daerah alisnya dan rambutnya sekarang berwarna pirang. Dia benar-benar terlihat bringas tapi entah kenapa Jongin tidak takut melihatnya. Dia justru mengagumi sosok Sehun yang terlihat keren. Sehun berjanji akan mendesain tattoo spesial untuk Jongin setelah ia menyelesaikan pesanan wanita tadi.

Sehun juga jago membuat graffiti. Dia seorang seniman jalanan yang cukup terkenal dan sekarang berjanji akan mengajari Jongin cara menggunakan cat semprot.

Seseorang datang saat Jongin dan Sehun sedang menikmati makan tengah malam mereka. Sehun menyambut orang itu dengan gembira dan berteriak kalau Jongin datang untuk tinggal bersama. Jongin tahu itu kakak laki-laki Sehun. Selama berteman dnegan Sehun, Jongin tidak pernah melihat kakak laki-laki Sehun. Ini adalah kali pertamanya. Bahkan namanya saja Jongin tidak tahu.

Sehun datang kemeja makan sambil menarik lengan kakaknya. Jongin tertegun menatap kedua kakak beradik itu. Mereka mirip sekari, nyaris seperti kembar. Tapi setelah diperhatikan lebih teliti, wajah Luhan terlihat lebih enak dilihat sebab wajah Sehun ketus dan datar.

Jongin tidak tahu kalau kakak laki-laki Sehun akan memekik dan menarik kerah bajunya. Lalu membentaknya, "Kau orang yang menabrakku tadi, huh!?"

Mulut Jongin megap-megap, tak tahu harus berkata apa karena sesuatu yang klik terjadi di otaknya dan dia ingat kalau kakak laki-laki Sehun adalah orang yang tadi ditabraknya dijalan.

"Apa kau tahu!? Kuah ramen itu nyaris membasahi tugas kuliahku!?"

Jongin meringis dan mulai bergetar. Untung Sehun sigap. Dia langsung menarik tubuh kakaknya dan menyuruhnya tenang. Kakak laki-laki Sehun nyaris memukul Jongin, tapi tidak jadi sebab Sehun tiba-tiba berbisik tepat ditelinga kakaknya, "Dia penderita anxiety!"

Lalu semuanya hening dan Jongin merasa malu juga gugup. Ia meremas lengan bajunya dan hampir menggigit jarinya, tapi berhasil menahan hasrat yang begitu kuat itu.

Mereka bertiga menghabiskan makan malam sambil berbicara. Jongin mengangguk dan agak kaget saat tahu kalau Sehun dan kakaknya bukan saudara kandung. Sehun adalah anak angkat keluarga Xi. Nama kakaknya Xi Luhan. Asli Cina. Luhan masih membenci Jongin karena nyaris membuat tugas kuliahnya berantakan. Hal itu membuat Jongin takut dan teringat ibunya.

Luhan menyuruh Jongin tidur di sofa tapi Sehun memaksa Jongin tidur dengannya. Jongin ingin tidur dilantai karena takut ngompol, tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya.

Luhan mengalah dan Jongin terlalu gugup untuk menolak Sehun.

Sebelum masuk kekamar Sehun, Jongin berkata dengan suara pelan, "Luhan-Ssi, maafkan temanku, Baekhyun karena sudah menumpahkan nampan itu. Dia tidak sengaja,"Jongin merangkul Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya. Dia cemberut karena tidak mau meminta maaf. Kemudian mereka berdua masuk kekamar Sehun, sebab Sehun menarik tangan Jongin.

Hal itu membuat Luhan tercengang dan menambah kadar ketidaksukaanya terhadap Jongin. Karena seingat Luhan, yang menumpahkan nampan itu bukan seorang pria bernama Baekhyun. Melainkan pria kecil bernama Jongdae. Dan ingatan Luhan tidak pernah salah. Luhan bergidik saat mengingat tangan Jongin yang bergerak merangkul seseorang yang kasat mata disampingnya. Luhan menyimpulkan kalau Jongin adalah orang yang patut diwaspadai.

5.

Jongin menunggu Sehun tertidur lalu bangkit dari ranjang Sehun dan meringkuk dilantai. Dia tidak mau membuat Sehun basah karena air kencingnya. Jongin melihat sekeliling untuk mencari Baekhyun, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apan selain barang-barang Sehun dan ranselnya. Jongin mengambil rensel tersebut, mengeluarkan selimut percanya lalu menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

Jongin nyaris tidak bisa tidur saat teringat kata-kata Baekhyun setelah Jongin meminta maaf pada Luhan. "Kau tahu dia tidak bisa melihatku." Baekhyun berbisik pelan ditelinganya dan hal itu membuat Jongin menggigit jarinya.

Keesokkan harinya Jongin terbangun karena celananya basah. Ia segera bangkit dan berharap Sehun masih tidur. Tapi ia justru mendapati Sehun duduk dikursi belajarnya, memeluk lutut menonjolnya dan memandangi Jongin dengan pandangan yang Jongin tahu persis apa artinya.

"Kau membuatku terbangun pagi-pagi buta,"

Jongin menunduk dan menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Jongin mengangguk. Mimpinya semalam benar-benar mengerikan. Ibunya datang untuk membunuh Sehun dan Luhan.

"Apa itu parah? Kau menangis dan berteriak."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Jongin ingin menangis. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan Jongin menunduk untuk menutupinya. Tapi air mata itu justru jatuh hingga Sehun sadar kalau Jongin menangis.

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Jongin. Hal itu membuat Jongin ketakutan setengah mati dan meremas selimut percanya yang sudah bau pesing itu.

Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari tingkah laku Jongin. Sehun tahu kalau Jongin penderita anxiety tapi tidak tahu separah apa. Sehun berjongkok disamping Jongin dan menepuk pundak Jongin. Sehun kaget saat Jongin tiba-tiba terlonjak dan mulai menggigiti ujung jarinya.

"Jongin kau oke 'kan?"

Jongin tidak menjawab dan ujung-ujung jarinya mulai berdarah. Sehun panik, apalagi saat melihat sesuatu yang basah mengalir dari selimut temannya itu. Jongin mengompol lagi.

"Jongin kau ngompol?"

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa Jongin langsung menangis dan memohon pada Sehun untuk tidak memukulnya. Berkata kalau dia akan menjadi anak yang baik dan mulai meminta maaf. Saat Jongin tanpa sengaja memanggilnya ibu sambil memohon untuk tidak memukulnya, Sehun tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia memang sudah tahu dari dulu, tapi tidak pernah berpikir kalau keadaan Jongin akan bertambah buruk.

Awalnya Sehun bingung harus melakukan apa. Tapi ia pikir ia harus menyingkirkan selimut ini. Jadi Sehun menariknya pelan-pelan dan melemparnya kedalam keranjang cucian kotor. Kemudian Sehun membersihkan sisa ompol Jongin yang merembes kelantai dengan kain pel. Setelah itu Sehun mencoba menenangkan Jongin dengan cara mengajaknya bicara. Tapi Jongin tetap diam.

Sehun tersentak saat mendengar Jongin memanggilnya "Bakung"? Dia tidak salah dengar 'kan?

Tidak. Karena Jongin menyebutkan nama itu lagi, sambil mengambil hand sanitizer dan mulai menggosokkannya ketangan.

"Baekhyun.. aku dalam masalah.."

"Kau tahu ibu akan memukulku,"

"Aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengompol,"

"Aku begitu menjijikkan,"

Sehun nyaris menangis melihat Jongin berbicara dengan udara kosong di hadapannya. Hal itu membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang.

"Apa?"

"Itu Sehun?"

"Tapi tadi aku bersumpah melihat ibu,"

Lalu Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun dan matanya membesar mendapati Sehun menatapnya nanar. Hal itu membuatnya sedih dan malu. Tapi ia bersyukur saat Sehun mengangkatnya dan menuntunnya kekamar mandi. Sehun menyuruh Jongin untuk membersihkan diri. Dan Jongin senang karena ia harus menghilangkan semua bakteri yang menempel di tubuhnya. Saat itu Jongin berpikir mungkin dia harus membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Karena ia Bakteri Kecil.

Sehun berpikir keras sambil memasak penekuk untuk sarapan. Dia harus sekolah dan keadaan Jongin tadi benar-benar membuatnya kaget. Pikiran Sehun jadi kosong. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Seingatnya, dari dulu Jongin selalu gugup, menunduk dan bergetar. Tapi tidak pernah separah ini. Dan siapa itu Baekhyun? Apa dia teman khayalan Jongin? Sehun juga pernah punya dulu, tapi ia menghilang saat Sehun berusia delapan tahun.

Sehun tersentak dan nyaris menjatuhkan piring berisi penekuknya saat melihat Jongin tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya. Dia sudah mengganti bajunya, rambutnya basah dan tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar hingga membuat Sehun takut.

"Hai Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu menelan ludahnya. "Aku harus sekolah Jongin-ah, sampai sore nanti."

"Baiklah. Lalu apa yang akan kakakmu lakukan?"

Sehun memandang Jongin. Menelitinya. Kenapa dia bisa seceriah itu? Maksudnya, tadi Jongin terlihat ketakutan dan sedih, tapi sekarang ia berubah total. Apa senyum itu palsu? Tapi Sehun tidak melihat kepalsuan dimata Jongin. Dan senyum itu menyentuh matanya.

"Lu-Ge ada kelas nanti siang sampai jam dua. Dia akan kembali lalu pergi bekerja sampai larut malam."

Jongin mengangguk sambil menatap penekuk dengan sirup madu tersedia didepannya.

"Ini untukku?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja itu untuk Jongin. Dia memasak tiga porsi. Satu untuknya, satu lagi Jongin dan porsi terakhir untuk kakaknya.

"Keren! Aku tidak pernah makan penekuk,"

Aw! Itu membuat dada Sehun sakit dan nafsu makannya hilang.

Sehun selalu sarapan penekuk, atau bacon dengan telur, kadang-kadang sosis. Pai buah, oatmeal dengan yogurt atau berbagai macam buah-buahan dan roti. Sehun tidak pernah melupakan sarapan. Sebelum atau sesudah orang tua angkatnya meninggal. Itu agak ironis. Sehun memiliki orang tua angkat yang baik sedangkan orang tua kandung Jongin tidak sepenuhnya bisa dikatakan sebagai orang tua.

Jongin terlihat terlalu baik-baik saja dan itu membuat Sehun ragu untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Atau bersama Luhan. Tapi dia tidak akan mengambil resiko bolos, dia anak beasiswa di sekolah super mahal dan Sehun tidak mau beasiswanya yang rentan itu dicabut karena tidak masuk dengan alasan menjaga tamu dirumah. Jadi Sehun membicarakannya pada Jongin dan bertanya apa dia akan baik-baik saja jika ditinggal sendirian atau bersama Luhan. Jongin menjawab dengan ceria, dia bilang bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk mulai berlatih menggunakan cat semprot. Sehun tidak keberatan, sungguh. Dia memiliki studio yang cukup luas dan beberapa papan kosong untuk Jongin serta berlusin-lusin amunisi cat semprot. Walaupun enggan, Sehun berakhir meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di studionya.

Sebelum pergi, Sehun menulis surat untuk Luhan. Berkata untuk bersikap baik pada Jongin selama Sehun sekolah. Lalu menempelkan surat itu di pintu lemari es.

6.

Luhan terbangun bukan karena alarmnya. Melainkan karena suara tawa seseorang yang jelas-jelas bukan suara Sehun. Luhan segera bangkit dan berlari keluar kamar, saat itu dia baru ingat kalau sekarang ada orang lain selain Sehun dan dirinya di apartemen ini. Luhan menggeleng pelan lalu memijat pelipisnya. Hidup mereka serba mencukupi, tapi kalau ditambah seorang pengangguran aneh, Luhan tidak yakin bisa menahan egonya lebih lama lagi.

Luhan memakan penekuknya sambil membaca surat dari Sehun yang ia temukan di pintu lemari es. Setelah membacanya Luhan langsung kehilangan nafsu makan dan membiarkan penekuknya yang tinggal setengah itu teronggok diatas meja makan.

Awalnya Luhan berpikir untuk mengabaikan Jongin. Tapi tidak setelah ia mendengar Jongin berbicara dengan seseorang bernama Baekhyun. Luhan langsung teringat kejadian semalam dan bertanya-tanya siapa itu Baekhyun? Jongin tidak mungkin membawa masuk orang asing kedalam rumahnya 'kan? Dia tidak berhak melakukannya tanpa izin. Jadi Luhan beranjak dari sofa dan bergegas menuju studio Sehun.

Saat Luhan membuka pintu studio dan mendapati Jongin sedang mengocok cat semprot sendirian, Luhan langsung menutup pintu itu pelan-pelan, menyisakan sedikit celah untuk mengintip.

Jongin mendengus kesal saat Baekhyun mengejeknya. Menggunakan cat semprot tidak semudah bayangannya. Butuh tenaga untuk menekannya dan ujung telunjuk Jongin mulai terasa sakit. Dia pernah melihat seorang seniman jalanan membuat graffiti dan itu terlihat mudah.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengejekku!? Ini sulit tahu,"

Baekhyun tertawa kencang sekali dan mendapat tinjuan di lengannya dari Jongin. Tidak sakit tapi cukup untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Memangnya kau mau membuat apa, hah? Aku berani bertaruh kau bahkan tidak bisa membuat lingkaran."

Jongin cemberut lalu berteriak, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menutup mulutnya.

Jongin mulai menyemprot papan, dia berencana untuk membuat sesuatu yang simpel. Seperti huruf L kecil. Tidak sulit kan? Jongin hanya perlu membuat persegi panjang lalu diberi sedikit pola agar terlihat bagus. Tapi saat mencobanya, Jongin gagal total. Cat semprotnya keluar sedikit-sedikit seakan-akan mengejek Jongin.

Baekhyun tertawa keras saat melihat itu.

Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang barusan dia lihat. Apa Jongin masih memiliki teman imajinasi? Tidakkah Kim Jongin terlalu tua untuk itu? Atau mungkin dia gila? Mengalami gangguan mental atau lainnya? Hal itu membuat luhan resah. Dia harus membicarakannya dengan Sehun. Tapi untuk sementara dia harus memperhatikan Jongin.

Luhan kembali duduk disofa sambil menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia tidak mendengar sesuatu yang janggal dari pembicaraan Jongin dengan Baekhyun. Hanya pembicaraan antar teman yang terlalu biasa. Luhan nyaris tertidur karena menguping pembicaraan basi itu, tapi ia tersentak saat mendengar suara tangisan.

Jongin tercengang saat menatap telapak tangannya yang berwarna hitam karena cat semprot. Jongin segera mengambil hand sanitizer dan mulai membersihkan tangannya. Tapi noda cat semprot itu justru menyebar. Jongin panik. Dia tidak mau menjadi bakteri, dia harus bersih. Dia sudah cukup jelek dan menjijikkan. Dia harus menyingkirkan bakteri itu. Dia harus menyingkirkan dirinya. Karena ibunya selalu memanggilnya Bakteri Kecil. Dengan tangan gemetar Jongin membuka tutup hand sanitizer dan menuangkan terlalu banyak hand sanitizer ketanganya lalu mengoleskannya keseluruh tubuh. Wajah, rambut, tangan, kaki, semuanya. Tapi ia merasa belum cukup bersih. Jongin mulai menangis dan nyaris meminum hand sanitizer. Tapi Baekhyun menghentikannya. Dia menggenggam tangan Jongin lalu mengambil hand sanitizer itu, kemudian melemparnya jauh-jauh. Jongin mulai terisak dan menjambak rambutnya.

Luhan tercengang saat melihat Jongin yang nyaris meminum hand sanitizer. Apa dia seorang maniak alkohol? Luhan pernah mendengar para maniak alkohol akan meminum hand sanitizer dengan garam jika mereka kehabisan alkohol. Tapi Luhan menyimpulkan kalau masalah Jongin bukan itu. Karena jika Jongin seorang maniak, maka ia akan melakukannya tanpa henti. Semalam Jongin hanya minum segelas air dan susu.

Luhan tersentak saat Jongin tiba-tiba bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Luhan mencelat secepat mungkin dan pura-pura tidur disofa.

Luhan membuka matanya sedikit untuk mengintip, dan melihat Jongin keluar dari studio Sehun sambil meremas rambutnya. Mata anak itu merah dan air mata menggantung di pelupuknya.

Saat Jongin pergi menuju kamar mandi. Luhan melompat dari sofa dan berlari menuju studio Sehun. Dia tercengang saat mendapati air kencing dilantai studio adiknya itu.

Jongin tidak menyangka akan menemui pantulan dirinya dicermin ketika ia memasuki kamar kamdi. Jongin benci itu. Dia terlihat kotor, jelek dan menjijikkan. Tidak berguna, lemah.

Jongin nyaris meninju cermin kamar mandi Sehun. Baekhyun muncul saat Jongin melayangkan tinjunya dan beberapa centi lagi akan menghancurkan cermin tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!?"

Jongin menggeleng dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun di pergelangan tangannya. Itu terasa sakit.

"Apa kau pikir Sehu―tidak, Luhan akan melepaskanmu begitu saja saat ia tahu apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Jongin bertambah kacau. Dia tidak ingin Luhan marah dan memukulnya. Rasanya pasti sakit dan Jongin benci itu. Dia ingin pergi dari rasa sakit untuk selamanya.

Luhan, kini mengintip Jongin lewat lubang kunci di pintu kamar mandi. Melihat keadaan Jongin membuat perasaan Luhan berkecamuk. Dia tidak menyangka bocah tengik itu memiliki semacam gangguan pada mentalnya. Dan itu membuat Luhan takut. Dia tidak mau Jongin menyakiti Sehun.

Luhan terkesiap dan refleks menutup mulutnya saat Jongin membuka pakaiannya dengan tangan gemetaran. Tubuh Jongin dipenuhi memar. Baru, lama dan terlalu banyak bekas luka yang terlihat amat sangat tidak wajar. Hal yang membuat Luhan nyaris menangis adalah saat ia melihat bekas luka goresan di punggung Jongin. Bekas luka goresan itu membentuk huruf hangeul yang dibaca; 못생긴, 역겨운(jelek, menjijikkan.)

Luhan memperhatikan Jongin yang mulai mengisi bathup dengan air dan sebotol sabun juga hand sanitizer. Setelah bathup itu penuh, Jongin masuk kedalamnya dan menenggelamkan diri. Luhan menahan nafas saat menunggu Jongin muncul kepermukaan. Dia mulai khawatir kalau Jongin akan menghabisi nyawanya sendiri di apartemennya.

Jongin merasa paru-parunya mulai memberontak karena tidak menerima pasokkan udara. Dia sudah siap untuk membersihkan dirinya dengan sangat bersih. Ibunya pasti senang saat mengetahuinya. Tapi semua itu gagal karena Baekhyun menarik Jongin dan berteriak, "Apa kau gila!?"

Jongin berteriak kencang sekali, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Apa kau mau mati disini hah!? Ini rumah Sehun!"

Jongin menangis sambil memeluk lututnya dan menggigit ujung jarinya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya tapi ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang rusak. Atau mungkin Jongin terlalu rusak hingga tidak bisa diperbaiki?

Luhan melompat saat Jongin tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam bathup dan berteriak. Jantung Luhan langsung terpompa kencang dan dia tahu harus memanggil siapa. Jadi Luhan berlari keluar apartemennya tanpa memakai sepatu. Kemudian menuruni tangga darurat dan melesat menuju apartemen adik sahabatnya.

"Chanyeol!"

Dengan gusar, Luhan menggedor pintu apartemen sahabatnya. Dia terus menggedor sampai pintu itu terbuka. Tapi ia tidak melihat Chanyeol. Melainkan adik Chanyeol. Kyungsoo, Kangwoo atau D.O? Luhan bingung.

"Lu-Ge? Kau mencari Minseok Hyung?"

Itu Kangwoo. Dia selalu terlihat manis.

"Tidak. Chanyeol mana?"

"Dia pergi ke supermarket sebentar. Apa kau ingin masuk dan menunggunya?"

Luhan menggelang dan langsung melesat pergi. Dia membalikkan badannya lalu berseru, "Sampaikan salamku pada Minseok. Katakan cepat sembuh!"

Setelah melihat Kangwoo mengangguk, Luhan langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil memperhatikan dua merek kecap ditangannya. Dia memperhatikan daftar kandungan gizi. Dia butuh lebih banyak lemak untuk Minseok, kalau tidak kakaknya itu bisa tiba-tiba pingsan. Setelah memutuskan kecap mana yang akan dibelinya, Chanyeol langsung memasukkannya kedalam keranjang lalu dia disibukkan kembali dengan pilihan biskuit mana yang memiliki daftar kandungan gizi paling banyak. Saat itulah Chanyeol melihat Luhan yang berlari kearahnya. Chanyeol refleks tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Tapi ketika Chanyeol melihat Luhan berlari tanpa alas kaki, dia langsung tahu kalau sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi.

"Kau harus ikut aku, sekarang!"

Luhan menarik tangan Chanyeol lalu berlari. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit sempoyongan dan menjatuhkan keranjang belanjaanya yang penuh dengan makanan dengan gizi terbaik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil terus berusaha menyamai langkah kaki Luhan yang terlampau cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu!"

Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol menimpuk kepala Luhan dengan sekarung beras. Tapi saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan diwajah Luhan, Chanyeol terdiam.

7.

Chanyeol mendesah gusar saat mengintip seorang bocah di kamar mandi sobatnya. Bocah itu sedang meringkuk didalam bathup dan menangis sambil terus mengoceh tidak jelas pada sosok tak kasat mata bernama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol adalah seorang mahasiswa Kyunghee. Jurusan psikologi, semester akhir. Oleh karena itu dia bisa melihat seberapa parah kondisi bocah itu. Tapi tidak berani mengambil keputusan. Dia masih mahasiswa, ingat? Walaupun Chanyeol sudah memiliki dua pasien pribadi. Tapi itu masalah lain.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan meminta penjelasan. Chanyeol menggeleng sambil menghela nafas, "Han, kurasa dia tidak dalam kondisi oke,"

Luhan terperanjat, "Apa maksudmu tentang 'kondisinya'!? Apa dia gila?" Luhan memibisikkan kata 'gila' dengan sedikit penekanan dan ekspresi yang berlebihan. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol mau muntah. Entahlah dia tidak pernah tahan saat Luhan tiba-tiba berubah ekspresif.

"Oke, kau tenang dulu. Aku tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkan kondisinya, oke? Aku harus bicara padanya. Dan dia tidak gila, jangan pernah berkata seperti itu," Chanyeol mengacungkan telunjungnya tepat didepan hidung Luhan. Pria Cina itu memutar bola matanya dan menepis telunjuk Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu bicaralah."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Chanyeol menggeleng frustasi. Musisi jalanan seperti Luhan tidak akan pernah mengerti pola pikiran calon psikolog seperti Chanyeol. Dan teori buatan Sehun itu membuat Chanyeol muak.

"Aku akan memanggilnya. 'Hei Jongin! Perkenalkan temanku, Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol ini Jongin, lalu kalian akan bersalaman kemudian _boom!_ Terjadilah sebuah percakapan,"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang sibuk membicarakan omong kosong. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya masih tahan berteman dengan Luhan.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak berdaya, dia ingin menolak permintaan Luhan tapi dalam dirinya sudah tertancap prinsip atau perasaan seorang psikolog. Chanyeol selalu memiliki keinginan untuk menolong. Tapi kondisi anak itu sepertinya justru akan mempersulit keadaan Chanyeol yang sudah memiliki dua pasien pribadi; Kakaknya dan adiknya.

Tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengangguk dan menanamkan dalam hatinya kalau dia tidak akan melupakan kakak dan adiknya, juga akan mencoba semampunya dan berusaha untuk tidak mundur. Karena terkadang ada saat dimana seorang psikolog mengalami kemunduran rasa percaya diri karena terlalu lama berhadapan dengan pasien. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol hanya seorang calon psikolog.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan meraih daun pintu kemudian memutarnya, lalu mendorong pintu itu sepelan mungkin. Melihat tidak ada respon dari Jongin, Chanyeol jalan mendekat dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan dengan sol sepatunya.

Mata Jongin terpejam dan kulitnya merah. Chanyeol yakin kalau bocah itu berendam didalam air panas. Sebab kulit bocah itu benar-benar terlihat seperti kulit babi dengan kantong mata seperti mata panda. Benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di tepi bathup. Tidak yakin harus bagaimana. Anak didepannya ini tadi ngoceh tanpa henti pada sosok bernama Baekhyun. Tapi kini dia terdiam. Terlalu tenang hingga membuat Chanyeol takut melakukan kesalahan.

"Hei," Itulah kalimat singkat yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Terdengar seperti bisikan dan cukup untuk membuat Kim Jongin membuka matanya, menatap Chanyeol sekilas kemudian mengusap hidungnya sambil membuang muka.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, mengikuti nalurinya sebagai seorang psikolog.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hmm?"

Hening sejenak.

Chanyeol dapat melihat alis Jongin berkedut-kedut dan pupil matanya mengecil.

Kemudian Jongin menjawab dengan bisikan yang terdengar serak, "Membersihkan diri,"

Chanyeol terdiam, menatap kulit jari-jari tangan Jongin yang sudah berkerut seperti batu.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama membersihkan diri. Lihat kulitmu bahkan sudah berkerut," Chanyeol menunjuk jari-jari tangan Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng dan mulai meringis, matanya yang berkaca-kaca mulai memerah lagi. "Aku masih merasa kotor,"

Chanyeol terkesiap lalu bertanya, "Kata siapa?"

Mendengar tak ada jawaban dari Jongin, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk terus berbicara. Dia yakin Jongin telah mengalami tekanan batin yang hebat. "Kulihat kau sudah terlalu bersih untuk dibilang kotor. Sini biar kubantu,"

Chanyeol mendekat, berupayah untuk mengangkat Jongin tapi bocah itu menggeleng kencang sekali hingga membuat air didalam bathup menjiprati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan kembali duduk dipinggir bathup.

"Oke, kalau begitu beritahu aku siapa yang bilang kau kotor?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan Jongin yang tiba-tiba menatap ruang kosong disamping kanan Chanyeol. Pria berkuping Yoda itu menengok menatap ruang kosong disisi kananya. Lalu menatap Jongin sambil menunjuk ruang kosong itu,

"Apa ada orang disini?"

Jongin menatap Baekhyun, meminta persetujuan dari teman tak kasat matanya itu. Baekhyun terlihat ragu. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk karena merasa tidak ada ancaman yang spesifik dari pria bermata dan kuping kebesaran itu.

Chanyeol ikutan mengangguk saat melihat Jongin mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaanya. "Siapa namanya?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus melihat Jongin yang langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok tak kasat mata itu. Seakan-akan meminta persetujuan.

"Baekhyun," Bisik Jongin, terlalu pelan tapi cukup untuk menembus pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Seperti apa dia? Aku penasaran karena aku tidak bisa melihatnya,"

Jongin tersentak dan merangkak mendekati Chanyeol kemudian berjongkok, memain-mainkan ujung jempol kakinya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah langsung bertanya, "Apa aku membuatmu kesal?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Jongin terjekut saat mendapati Baekhyun sudah ikutan jongkok disampingnya. Dia nyaris terjungkal.

"Tanyakan saja?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Apa kau takut?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kan ada aku disini. Kau tidak perlu takut,"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, bingung harus memutuskan apa. Pada akhirnya ia menuruti Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun selalu benar.

Chanyeol menunggu Jongin yang dari tadi sibuk dalam dunianya bersama sosok bernama Baekhyun. Terkadang kepala Chanyeol ikut-ikutan mengangguk, refleks karena terlalu cermat memperhatikan Jongin.

Jongin mendongakkan kelapanya. Terlihat ragu untuk menatap mata Chanyeol. Pria berkuping Yoda itu sendiri kaget saat melihat Jongin tiba-tiba mendongak dan menatapnya. Dia nyaris terjungkal kedalam bathup

"Apa kau pikir aku gila?" Jongin berbisik, pelan dan terdengar gila.

Chanyeol refleks menggeleng. "Kau hanya butuh bantuan,"

"Apa kau datang kesini untuk membantuku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk secepat cahaya dan terlihat yakin walaupun dalam hati ia masih ragu.

Jongin menunduk. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis sambil melontarkan tangannya kedepan mata Jongin. "Pertama, biarkan aku membantumu keluar dari bathup ini." Chanyeol diam sejenak, memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Jongin yang tidak terlalu jelas. Lalu Pria Yoda itu melanjutkan, "Kau sudah sangaaaaat bersih,"

Jongin menatap telapak tangan Chanyeol. Itu telapak tangan terbesar yang pernah ia lihat.

Seperti apa rasanya kalau telapak tangan itu melayangkan satu tamparan dipipinya? Jongin bergidik. Pemikiran itu membuatnya ragu. Tapi Baekhyun lagi-lagi membantu. Dia mengambil tangan Jongin lalu meletakkannya diatas telapak tangan Chanyeol.

Senyum Chanyeol langsung merekah saat merasakan sesuatu yang kasar dan lembek menyentuh telapak tanganya. Itu tangan Jongin dengan kulit yang berkerut. Terasa kasar.

Nafas Chanyeol tercekat saat membantu Jongin berdiri.

Di sekujur tubuh Jongin terdapat memar dan bekas luka berbentuk tulisan. Digores cukup dalam hingga bekas luka itu menonjol. Chanyeol meringis saat membaca tulisan itu dalam hati. Tapi ia berusaha tetap tersenyum dan menuntun Jongin.

Jongin berjalan pelan dengan Chanyeol disampingnya, merangkulnya dan sedikit mengangkatnya. Entah kenapa Jongin merasa lelah. Ia ingin tidur dengan selimut percanya.

Sesuatu terasa menyatu dalam otak Jongin saat ia menoleh dan mendapati pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin.

Dia telanjang.

Dan membiarkan Chanyeol melihat _semuanya._

Nafasnya memburu.

Jongin langsung mendorong Chanyeol hingga punggung pria tinggi itu membentur dinding.

Jongin tidak seharusnya terlena. Dia membiarkan Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Ibunya bisa marah besar. Atau mungkin Chanyeol akan mengikuti ibunya, setelah melihat tubuh Jongin yang dipenuhi memar ini? Jongin pasti terlihat menjijikkan. Chanyeol pasti jijik dan akan menamparnya. Dan mengatakan hal-hal yang ibunya katakan;

"Kotor,"

"Jelek,"

"Menjijikkan,"

"Tak berguna,"

Jongin menggeleng dan kakinya terasa lemah hingga membuatnya terjembab kelantai. Membenturkan hidungnya kelantai. Hidungnya mengalami pendarahan dan darah akan membuat Jongin kotor.

Teriakkan Jongin menggelegar.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas, tiba-tiba Kim Jongin mendorongnya hingga ia tehuyung dan punggungnya membentur dinding. Itu terasa sakit dan Chanyeol membutuh waktu beberapa saat untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Karena sumpah, sesaat semuanya berwarna putih.

Setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya, Chanyeol refleks mencari sosok Jongin. Dan menemukan bocah itu sedang menatap kaca. Keadaannya tidak baik, sebab nafas Jongin terlihat berat.

Chanyeol berusaha bangkit dan saat ia menghampiri Jongin. Bocah itu tiba-tiba ambruk dan hidungnya terbentur lantai kemudian pendarahan. Chanyeol panik dan refleks merengkuh pundak Jongin. Tapi bocah itu memberontak dan nafasnya terlihat tidak beraturan.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin dengarkan aku,"

Tapi Jongin tidak mendengarkan.

Jongin menghela nafas. Menatap kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal empat belas, bulan januari. Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Di tahun ke duabelas ia hidup, dia tetap tidak mendapatkan kado spesial dari siapa pun. Padahal sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Dan Jongin sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Membersihkan kekacauan karena ompolnya setelah itu pergi mandi dan memakai pakaian terbaiknya, yang sebenarnya terlihat lusuh. Lalu memasak. Dia melakukannya sepenuh hati dengan harapan mendapat ucapan selamat dari siapa pun. Tapi dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, padahal Jongin sudah membuat sup rumput laut. Jongin berakhir menikmati sarapan buatannya sendiri, dipagi hari ulang tahunnya.

Jongin berjingkat menuju kamar ayahnya. Berharap bertemu Kris di perpustakaan atau ruangan mana saja yang ia lewati. Tapi Kris tidak ada. Sepertinya kakak laki-lakinya itu terlalu menikmati hari yang cerah diluar sana. Jongin berharap Kris tidak lupa membelikannya hadiah.

Jongin menatap celah terbuka dari pintu kamar ayahnya. Terlalu ragu untuk mengintip karena ayahnya sudah dua hari tidak keluar kamar. Ditangannya, Jongin menggenggam nampan berisi teh susu, sup rumput laut dan roti bawang. Semua buatannya dan Jongin ingin berbagi di hari ulang tahunnya.

Jongin mengintip celah itu dan terkejut setengah mati saat mendapati ayahnya sedang mengiris pergelangan tangannya. Jantung Jongin terasa seperti dihantam bola besar hingga remuk. Jongin menjatuhkan nampannya dan langsung menerobos masuk. Merebut pisau kecil itu dari tangan ayahnya, melemparnya jauh-jauh lalu memeluk ayahnya.

Jongin tidak menyangka sosok ayahnya itu akan menendangnya hingga Jongin terjembab. Hal lain yang membuat Jongin luar biasa kaget adalah; tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terangkat dan dilempar keluar, oleh ayahnya. Kemudian pria itu membanting pintu kamarnya tepat didepan wajah Jongin.

Jongin tidak menangis. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak menangis. Seharusnya ia menangis, seperti biasa. Namun kali ini Jongin hanya mengusap siku kurusnya yang memar, bangkit, mengambil kantung plastik dan kain pel, lalu mulai membersihkan kekacauan akibat nampannya yang terjatuh.

Setelah semuanya beres. Jongin berjalan menuju dapur. Dia harus mempersiapkan makan malam.

Chanyeol berusaha memegang tubuh Jongin, tapi bocah itu tetap memberontak. Nafas Jongin tidak beraturan dan tangannya terlihat kaku.

"Luhan!"

Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Luhan tapi pria itu tidak kunjung datang, hal itu membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"LUHAN!"

Kali ini Chanyeol berteriak lebih kencang.

Luhan mengambil buku musik dan tas gitarnya, lalu membuka laptopnya, kemudian memeriksa tugasnya sambil menggumamkan lagu yang berasal dari earphone. Married With Children oleh Oasis, favoritnya.

Hari ini ada tugas presentasi tentang komposisi musik buatannya dan dia harus lulus. Kalau tidak, dia harus siap-siap kehilangan beasiswa. Dosen dikampusnya itu tidak mengenal toleransi, semuanya apatis dan sejujurnya Luhan muak. Dia bertahan demi Sehun. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan adiknya terlunta-lantu di kota besar dengan hasrat seorang seniman jalanan, tapi tidak punya uang untuk membeli stok berbagai macam perlengkapan seni. Itu terdengar miris dan Luhan harus lulus dengan nilai terbaik tahun depan. Setelah itu, keadaan finansial mereka pasti lancar sebab perusahaan musik mana yang tidak mau menerima lulusan terbaik SOPA? Luhan akan berpenghasilan tinggi. Dia akan menghabiskan gaji pertamanya bersama Sehun. Bermain di Lotte World terdengar asik. Atau belanja barang-barang bermerek, pakaian-pakaian modis rancangan desainer―sebutkan sendiri karena Luhan tidak tahu namanya. Luhan pikir makan direstoran mewah oke juga. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Luhan akan membelikan Sehun es krim dengan parutan emas, tanpa harus peduli nantinya es krim itu hanya akan berakhir didalam kloset.

Memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar pada jejeran semut ditembok kamarnya. Terlihat sinting, tapi siapa yang tidak pernah melakukannya? Hal itu sepeleh tapi tanpa sadar sering dilakukan.

Luhan mengambil cangkir kopinya lalu beranjak menuju dapur. Mungkin satu cangkir kopi lagi tidak akan melukainya. Dia butuh semua energi yang bisa didapatkannya dan kafein selalu membantu.

Luhan bersiul sambil menunggu biji kopinya selesai di proses. Biji kopi terbaik menurut dunia perdebatan tentang kopi. Dia mendapatkannya dari seorang teman yang berlibur ke Kilimanjaro.

Luhan tersentak saat merasakan ada tangan yang mencengkrang kedua pundaknya lalu memutar tubuhnya. Luhan tidak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh harap. Luhan mengeryit bingung karena Chanyeol tidak pernah terlihat setakberdaya ini selain saat ia sedang berhadapan dengan adik atau kakaknya.

Luhan langsung melepas satu earphonenya dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Luhan tidak mengerti maksud gelengan Chanyeol. Saat Luhan membuka mulut untuk bertanya, pria Yoda itu sudah menarik tangan Luhan sambil memekik, "Bantu aku!"

Saat itulah Luhan teringat kembali akan sosok Jongin yang aneh.

Luhan terdiam saat melihat keadaan teman adiknya itu. Kalau Luhan bisa memilih, mungkin Luhan akan memilih; mengenaskan. Ya, kata itu cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan teman adiknya itu. Luhan tidak pernah ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasa seperti ini. Mungkin beberapa tahun lalu? Saat keluarganya bangkrut.

Luhan tersadar saat Chanyeol memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya mendekat. Luhan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan kaki yang gemetaran seperti agar-agar. Mata Luhan seperti dilem. Terus merekatkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang meringkuk dan terus merintih.

Chanyeol menyelimuti Jongin dengan handuk tebal. Menurutnya, menutupi seluruh tubuh Jongin mungkin bisa membuat bocah itu tenang. Setelah menutup tubuh Jongin, Chanyeol beranjak dan berjongkok dibelakang Jongin. Berusaha menyentuh pundak Jongin selembut mungkin sambil terus memanggilnya. Berharap Jongin memberi respon apa pun selain merintih.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memeriksa denyut nadi Jongin sambil melihat jam tangannya. Menghitung denyut. Luhan pernah melakukannya. Saat Sehun keracunan kecap kadaluarsa. Keadaan Sehun waktu itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Jongin sekarang. Bedanya; Sehun tidak telanjang dan menangis. Dia hanya meringkuk dan gemetaran karena sakit perut.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Luhan bertanya, sesaat setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan hitungannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Takikardi,"

Luhan mengeryit, "Well, apa itu sejenis flu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lagi, "Bukan Luhan, itu klarifikasi palpitasi."

Luhan hanya menatap Chanyeol karena benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sobat besarnya itu bicarakan. Luhan mengambil jurusan musik oke? Kalau saat ini Chanyeol membicarakan tentang A Minor atau F#7, Luhan pasti mengerti.

Chanyeol yang menyadari kebingungan yang terpancar dari raut wajah Luhan hanya bisa membuang nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jantung berdetak lebih dari seratus kali per menit, oke? Apa kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan saat melihat Luhan mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah berpikir. Ia rasa penjelasannya belum cukup memuaskan.

"Dia mengalami serangan panik, Luhan"

Mendengar itu, mata Luhan langsung membesar. "Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu! Dia bisa mati,"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku sudah mencobanya tapi dia tidak mendengarku,"

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan mengeryit, menatap Chanyeol sekilas lalu kembali menatap Jongin.

Luhan berjongkok disamping Jongin. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang diperintahkan otaknya, tapi Luhan tetap berakhir mengangkat tangannya untuk merengkuh tangan Jongin.

Luhan pikir Jongin akan menepis tangannya. Ternyata tidak. Tangan bpcah itu kaku, dingin dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa selain bergetar saat Luhan memegangnya.

Luhan mengangguk, paham apa yang telah terjadi. Pria berambut hash itu menatap sobat besarnya lalu bertanya, "Dia berhalusinasi 'kan?"

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk. Karena Luhan memang benar.

Jongin memasukan ayam yang sudah dibersihkan dan dibumbuhi kedalam oven, menutupnya, kemudian duduk dikursi makan. Dia memasak sesuatu yang spesial untuk hari ulang tahunnya. Ayam panggang dengan kentang goreng. Jongin juga sudah menyiapkan salad dan sup. Dia memasak itu sambil berharap-harap cemas. Semoga ibunya akan mengizinkan Jongin untuk memakan masakannya sendiri. Karena biasanya Jongin tidak pernah diperbolehkan memakan makanan yang tersedia dimeja makan. Meskipun ia yang memasaknya. Kecuali jika neneknya datang berkunjung.

Jongin menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca oven. Dia terlihat jelek sebab ibunya memotong rambutnya hingga nyaris botak dan tersisa beberapa bagian yang masih panjang di sisi-sisi tertentu. Dia terlihat seperti penghuni penjara bawah tanah. Hal yang lebih buruk lagi adalah; dia terlihat seperti itu dihari ulang tahunnya. Mengenaskan. Maksud Jongin, ayolah, semua orang ingin terlihat dengan penampilan terbaiknya dihari yang spesial.

Jongin memiliki hubungan yang aneh dengan rambutnya yang berantakan. Dia suka ketidakteraturan rambutnya. Hal itu membuatnya merasa memiliki penampilan lebih baik. Dan ibunya menyukai hal itu dan membuat beberapa cemoohan tentang rambut Jongin yang katanya seperti rambut singa. Dan hal itu membuat Jongin bertambah jelek, berantakan dan kotor. Padahal Jongin suka rambutnya, tapi ibunya membuat Jongin membenci rambut urakannya. Jongin memutuskan untuk memotongnya disalon sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. Dia sudah menabung untuk hal itu dengan harapan ibunya akan memanggilnya tampan. Tapi semuanya jauh dari ekspektasi Jongin. Sepulang dari salon, Jongin langsung menuju rumahnya dan menunjukkan model rambut barunya pada ibunya. Jongin pikir akan melihat ibunya tersenyum. Dia salah. Ibunya justru marah besar karena Jongin memang terlihat manis dengan rambut yang dipotong rapi. Ibu Jongin menjambaki rambut Jongin sambil mengguntingnya dengan pemotong rumput. Jongin menangis semalaman karena itu. Dan sejak saat itu, Jongin berhenti berharap ibunya akan memanggilnya tampan. Malam itu, Jongin ngompol dua kali.

"Jongin bisa kau dengar aku?"

Luhan mendesah pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terdengar frustasi. Luhan sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain menggenggam erat tangan Jongin yang kaku dan dingin. Pikiran Luhan kosong, kejadian ini terlalu mencekam untuk dibilang absurd. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa dan apa yang menyebabkan sobat adiknya itu jadi begini. Saat Jongin menyebut seseorang bernama Baekhyun, awalnya Luhan pikir Jongin hanya sosok bocah tengik yang sedang mempermainkannya. Luhan tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapati sosok Jongin yang seperti ini.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol tahu persis apa yang terjadi pada Jongin. Serangan panik biasa terjadi jika adrenalin seseorang berpacu terlalu cepat. Entah terpacu karena rasa takut, tegang atau cemas. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat seseorang berhalusinasi karena serangan panik. Yang Chanyeol tahu serangan panik bisa terjadi karena halusinasi. Setidaknya itu yang bisa Chanyeol simpulkan saat ia melihat Jongin bertingkah seperti pasien exorcism.

Chanyeol refleks memajukan mulutnya, dahinya berkerut-kerut dan alisnya terlihat seperti dipelintir. Dia sedang berpikir. Dan saat Chanyeol sibuk dalam pikirannya, saat itu juga Luhan mendapat ide gila yang ia sendiri tahu Chanyeol tidak akan setuju. Tapi tidak ada salahnya 'kan untuk dicoba? Lagi pula Chanyeol terlihat amat sangat frustasi sedangkan Jongin? Bocah itu sebentar lagi bisa mengalami ledakan jantung! Lihat saja tangan kakunya yang sesekali mengejang. Luhan tidak habis pikir, kenapa mereka tidak menelpon 119? Tapi siapa yang akan membayar biaya rumah sakit? Memangnya Luhan atau Chanyeol memiliki saldo rekening berdigit banyak? Tidak. Jadi Luhan mengambil segelas air dingin, lalu menyiram Jongin tepat diwajahnya. Bocah itu terkesiap, seperti orang tenggelam dan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol seperti ikan kekeringan. Pria tinggi itu terkejut bukan main dengan tindakan sinting Luhan. Chanyeol menatap pria yang diragukan usianya itu dengan mata membesar dan alis mengkerut. Chanyeol merampas gelas yang digenggam Luhan lalu membantingnya, kemudian membentak pria yang jelas-jelas lebih tua tapi lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Apa kau gila!?"

Luhan terkesiap lalu mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan Chanyeol. Ya, Luhan tidak menyangkan Chanyeol akan menatapnya seperti itu.

"Aku hanya mencoba membantu,"

Mata Chanyeol semakin membesar dan Luhan yakin sebentar lagi mata itu akan keluar dari batoknya.

"Membantu!? Apa kau gila!? Dia sedang berhalusinasi, Luhan!"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol, meminta penjelasan, karena ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya. Karena Chanyeol tidak menjelaskan apa-apa selain menatapnya, jadi Luhan berkata seperti ini; "Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa selain memajukan bibirmu!"yang jelas-jelas memperburuk emosi Chanyeol.

"Lu, bocah Jongin ini sedang mengalami halusinasi," Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan dengan suara pelan dan Luhan mulai muak dengan penjelasan Chanyeol yang dari tadi itu-itu saja.

"Menyiramnya bisa memperburuk halusinasinya,"

Luhan mengeryit, setengah bingung dan setengah tidak percaya.

"Aku melakukan itu saat Sehun pingsan,"

Penjelasan Luhan yang terdengar tidak logis dipikiran Chanyeol dan mendengarnya membuat Chanyeol muak.

"Dia bisa saja berhalusinasi tenggelam karena kau menyiramnya,"

Luhan membuka mulutnya, ingin membalas tapi terdiam karena bingung.

Dia tahu Chanyeol akan mengejeknya, tapi saat Chanyeol membuka mulut dengan ekspresi seperti sapi mesum, sebuah suara menyentuh indra pendengaran mereka membuat Chanyeol menelan kata-kata yang sudah siap untuk membuat Luhan malu.

Jongin tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba tenggelam saat sedang merapikan meja makan. Rasanya seperti terhisap masuk kedalam laut, tapi tidak ada apa-apa selain kegelapan disekelilingnya. Jongin ketakutan, tapi ia terus berenang. Entah kearah mana. Jongin terus menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya tanpa henti. Jongin berhenti saat ia merasa kaki dan tangannya kesemutan dan nafasnya mulai habis. Jongin melihat setitik cahaya yang lama-kelamaan memudar, seperti film yang terbakar. Setelah itu ia melihat beberapa wajah dan bathup, juga kloset, tapi semuanya buram.

Chanyeol tersentak saat mendapati Jongin yang membuka matanya, melihat sekeliling dengan wajah bingung dan nafas terengah-engah. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berterima kasih pada Luhan atau mengacuhkannya. Tapi eskpresi sok Luhan membuat suasana hati Chanyeol memburuk. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan Luhan dan fokus pada Jongin yang nampaknya masih dalam kondisi panik. Sebab mulut bocah itu kini megap-megap seperti ikan kekeringan.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan tanganku,"

Chanyeol mengangguk saat mendengar Jongin merengek seperti itu tanpa henti. Naluri Chanyeol bergerak dan kini ia sudah menggenggam tangan Jongin yang dari tadi menggelepar.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin-ah, kau hanya panik,"

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas, aku tidak bisa merasakan tanganku,"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. Tangannya kini memegang dagu Jongin dan berusaha mendapatkan fokus mata Jongin yang tidak tahu kemana. Pupil mata anak itu bergerak-gerak liar, seliar rontaannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kini dia menggelepar seperti ikan,"

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan ocehan Luhan.

"Jongin, kau harus mendengarkanku."

Tapi Jongin tidak mendengar, dia terus meronta. Kenapa Chanyeol dan Luhan menatapnya seperti itu? Kenapa dia tidak bisa bernafas? Kenapa tanganya kaku? Dan kini kakinya mulai keram. Ketakutan Jongin bertambah.

"Jongin, lihat aku!" Chanyeol menghentakkan dagu Jongin hingga mata keduanya bertemu. Chanyeol menatap Jongin tepat dikedua bola matanya. Hal itu biasanya membuat Jongin takut, tapi entah kenapa sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Kau mengalami serangan panik Jongin. Kau bernafas terlalu cepat hingga membuat tanganmu kaku. Itu normal, tidak ada yang salah dengan dirimu,"

Jongin menggeleng. Dia ingin berkata; "Tidak. Semua yang ada dalam diriku salah. Aku ingin memperbaikinya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang salah,"

Tapi yang keluar dari mulut Jongin hanya helaan nafas yang tersengal.

"Jongin, aku ingin kau menarik nafas dari hidungmu lalu keluarkan dari mulutmu. Lakukan pelan-pelan, oke?"

Tapi Jongin menggeleng, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol jantungnya.

"Ayolah Jongin, setidaknya coba dulu. Lihat aku oke?"

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan sekali dengan mata yang terus menatap Jongin.

"Lihat? Tidak sesulit itu 'kan?"

Jongin memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya lagi. Saat itu ia melihat Baekhyun. Temannya itu berdiri diantara Chanyeol dan Luhan, menatapnya khawatir. Rasa bersalah merelungi hati Jongin.

Kini Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang masih terus menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Memperhatikan Chanyeol membuat refleks Jongin bertindak hingga kini, perlahan-lahan Jongin mulai mengikuti Jongin.

Luhan dan Chanyeol memekik senang saat melihat Jongin mulai mengatur nafasnya.

"Bagus Jongin! Lakukan terus, aku disini kau tenang saja oke? Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu disini," Chanyeol mengelus-elus pundak Jongin sambil terus tersenyum. Disisi lain Jongin melihat Luhan dari ekor matanya. Kakaknya Sehun itu menepuk-nepuk dada Jongin seakan-akan mencoba mengurangi detakkan jantung Jongin. Dan hal itu secara mengejutkan berhasil.

8.

Jongin kini duduk disofa dengan secangkir coklat panas ditangannya. Dia sudah memakai baju. Sebuah sweater milik Chanyeol yang sebenarnya kebesaran. Juga celana panjang berbahan lembut yang didapatkannya dimall kemarin. Awalnya Jongin menolak saat Chanyeol memakaikannya sweater itu, sebab Jongin tahu dia akan terus mengompol dan tidak akan pernah berhenti. Tapi Chanyeol bilang sweater itu sekarang miliknya. Jongin ingin menolak tapi dalam hati kecilnya Jongin menyukai ide Chanyeol sebab ia diam-diam naksir sweater itu. Jadi Jongin berakhir diam dan membiarkan Chanyeol memakaikan sweater itu. Kemudian mengeringkan rambut Jongin dengan handuk sambil menceritakan kesehariannya sebagai mahasiswa jurusan psikologi. Lalu Chanyeol menyelimuti Jongin dengan selimut milik Sehun. Jongin tahu selimut itu milik Sehun karena selimut itu bergambar Spiderman dan Sehun sedikit terobsesi pada Spiderman.

Chanyeol mendudukkan diri disamping Jongin. Menangkupkan kedua tanganya dan menyandarkan kedua sikunya dipaha. Jongin menengok, menatap Chanyeol sebentar lalu kembali menatap bayangannya dan Chanyeol ditelevisi. Pria disampingnya ini benar-benar berbadan besar. Seperti raksasa. Jongin berharap ketika usianya seusia Chanyeol, dia akan tumbuh setinggi pria itu dan mencari pacar yang ukuran badannya imut-imut. Jongin berharap dia cukup menarik untuk mendapatkan seorang pacar. Ya, walaupun dia tidak yakin akan hal itu. Jongin sedikit banyaknya sudah melupakan angan-angannya untuk tumbuh menjadi pria yang menarik. Rasanya dia sudah putus asa dengan kulit kusamnya, wajah berkomedo, hidung rata, bibir tebal dan rambut acak-acakkannya. Dia merasa seperti dia akan terjebak selamanya dalam, enatahlah, ini semua? Jongin tidak pernah yakin soal itu. Sebenarnya Jongin benar-benar tidak pernah yakin akan banyak hal dan itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

Disamping Jongin, Chanyeol menyadari kalau Jongin menatapnya sekilas. Ia pikir anak itu memiliki terlalu banyak saraf untuk memikirkan hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dipikirkan. Seperi memikirkan sesuatu yang hanya membuat dirinya menyedihkan. Atau dia dipaksa untuk memiliki pola pikir seperti itu? Entahlah, Chanyeol pikir opsi terakhir terdengar masuk akal setelah mendengar Jongin mengatakan kalau dirinya merasa kotor. Ditambah anak itu masih punya sosok khayalan. Siapa namanya? Ah, Baekhyun. Otak anak itu benar-benar perlu diperbaiki. Mungkin isi kepala Jongin serumit isi kepala Kyungsoo. Tidak bisa ditebak dan sulit untuk digambarkan dengan semua teori-teori psikologi yang sebenarnya juga masih memiliki tanda tanya besar pada kehidupan sosial orang-orang berpola pikir dan berkehidupan yang normal-normal saja. Chanyeol merasa runyam dan mulai berpikir untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang simpel. Karena terkadang sesuatu yang simpel dapat menghasilkan ide yang luar biasa.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Pada akhirnya Jongin memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Chanyeol. Setelah berpikir cukup lama dan berdiskusi dengan Baekhyun. Atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun memaksa Jongin untuk mulai membuka diri karena ia pikir Chanyeol benar-benar akan membantu. Butuh waktu dan argumen yang kuat untuk memantapkan keyakinan Jongin akan sebuah bantuan, karena Jongin tidak pernah menerima bantuan secara psikologi. Mungkin pernah, beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat ia berumur sebelas tahun.

"Kau bilang,"Jongin membuka mulutnya, lalu kembali menutupnya sebentar. Ia menekan bibirnya hingga berbentuk garis tipis, menatap Chanyeol sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kau akan membantuku,"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan alisnya naik hingga membuat dahinya berkerut, "Well, aku datang kesini memang untuk membantumu,"

Kali ini Jongin yang mengangguk, "Siapa yang membawamu kesini?"

"Luhan,"

Jongin diam, tidak membalas jawaban Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tahu kenapa Jongin terdiam.

"Jongin, aku tahu kau masih meragukanku. Tapi kau harus keluar dari..." Chanyeol terdiam, tidak melepas tatapannya dari Jongin, "dari semua ini," Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa ia menunjuk Jongin dari atas kebawah tapi ia tahu tindakannya tidak cukup bijaksana untuk seorang calon psikolog. Ia hanya kehabisan kosakata dan bingung bagaimana cara mengutarakannya pada Jongin tanpa menyinggung perasaan anak itu. Yah, tapi sekarang sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar menyinggung perasaan Jongin sebab anak itu mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu 'kan apa yang salah pada diriku? Kau barusan menunjukku seakan-akan semua yang ada dalam diriku ini salah,"Jongin hampir menggigit jarinya, dia sudah mengangkatnya. Tapi berhasil ia alihkan kehidungnya. Tidak, dia tidak mengorek hidungnya. Hanya mengusap hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas cukup dalam hingga membuat dadanya mengembang seperti bolu, "Jongin, aku tahu ini sulit. Tapi kau tidak bisa selamanya menutup diri,"

Jongin kembali menatap Chanyeol, kini pandangannya menajam, "Apa yang kau tahu, hah? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan diriku,"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Haha, karena kalimat itulah yang dari tadi ia tunggu-tunggu. Kenapa? Sebab Chanyeol memiliki argumen yang sudah ia pikirkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu mari kita cari tahu,"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan yakin. Seyakin menjawab pertanyaan satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua. Hal itu membuat sesuatu dalam hati Jongin bergerak. Tapi Jongin belum cukup yakin.

"Kita? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kualami,"

Chanyeol tertegun. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin, mengembalikan posisi duduknya lalu menatap payangan Jongin yang terpantul di layar televisi.

"Kau merasa, kau tidak perlu air untuk tenggelam, kan?"

Jongin tidak tahu kenapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol bisa berdampak begitu besar, sebab matanya mendadak berair dan dadanya terasa sesak.

"Dan, kau merasa seperti menjadi tawanan dalam pikiranmu sendiri, kan?"

Jongin tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia menangis. Butuh waktu sesaat hingga Jongin benar-benar mengerti kenapa ia merasa sedih dan lega diwaktu yang sama. Karena pertanyaan Chanyeol adalah susunan kosa kata yang selama ini ia cari-cari. Kalimat yang menyatakan seperti apa rasanya menjadi Jongin. Dan ada orang yang mencoba mengerti dan berhasil mengungkapkannya itu benar-benar terasa secara aneh melegakan. Terlebih lagi orang itu baru ditemuinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin. Chanyeol tahu apa yang menyebabkan Jongin mengeluarkan air matanya dan Chanyeol tahu apa jenis air mata itu. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol merasa lega.

"Jongin?"

Jongin menghapus air matanya dengan lengan sweaternya lalu menatap Chanyeol dan menunggu kalimat yang akan dilontarkan pria itu.

"Terkadang tidak ada lain kali, tidak batas waktu dan kesempatan kedua. Terkadang yang ada hanya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali,"

Jongin kembali tertegun, teringat kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun saat Jongin ragu untuk meninggalkan ayahnya;

Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

Jongin merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pundaknya dan mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum kearahnya.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Jongin mendengar suara Luhan yang sibuk membuatkan bubur, untuknya. Jongin tidak pernah mengerti alasan Luhan membawa Chanyeol untuk menolongnya. Bukankah Luhan membencinya? Bahkan saat menolongnya tadi, Jongin masih melihat gurat keraguan yang terpancar dalam diri Luhan. Tapi setidaknya Luhan tidak membiarkannya menangis didalam bathup.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Dan Jongin masih memikirkan satu surat dari Sehun yang tidak terbuang. Mungkinkah surat itu benar-benar sesuatu yang beruntung, hingga sangkin beruntungnya surat itu akan membawa Jongin menuju kebebasan? Jongin tidak pernah tahu, tapi mungkin ia bisa mencari tahu.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

9.

Di pagi menuju siang itu, Jongin menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol. Mereka membicarakan banyak topik yang tidak tentu arah dan Jongin bersumpah dia tidak pernah berbicara sebanyak itu dengan berbagai macam topik. Hal yang mereka bicarakan terus berganti dan Jongin bingung kenapa ada begitu banyak topik yang dibicarakan yang sebenarnya tidak berguna. Lalu Jongin bertanya;

"Bagaimana membicarakan tentang kalkun bisa membantuku?"

Chanyeol menjawab;

"Apa kau tahu? Bahwa cara orang berbicara bisa menunjukkan kepribadiannya?

Mendengar itu, mata Jongin refleks membesar. Lalu topik pembicaraan tentang kalkun dengan cepat berubah menjadi karakteristik seseorang dalam berbagai macam persepsi.

Setelah berbicara terlalu lama, akhirnya Jongin bertanya;

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan masa laluku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menjawab;

"Karena kurasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu,"

Jongin langsung menanyakan alasan dari jawaban Chanyeol itu.

"Karena kau belum siap,"

Itulah jawaban Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin terdiam dan hati kecilnya menyetujui jawaban Chanyeol.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan berterima kasih karena dia tahu dan Chanyeol juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Jongin membicarakan masa lalunya tepat setelah ia mengalami serangan panik.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jongin kembali bertanya dan Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, "Besok, pagi-pagi sekali datanglah keapartemenku. Minta Sehun atau Luhan untuk mengantarmu,"

10.

Jongin tidak mau Chanyeol pulang. Tapi Chanyeol bilang ia harus memeriksa keadaan kakak dan adiknya lalu pergi kuliah. Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah adik dan kakak Chanyeol sakit? Tapi Chanyeol hanya menjawab;

"Kau akan tahu besok,"

Seteleh Chanyeol pulang. Keadaan apartemen Sehun terasa begitu sepi dan Jongin mencari-mencari Baekhyun tapi justru menemukan Luhan yang berteriak untuk memakan bubur yang sudah ia siapkan dan kalau Jongin butuh sesuatu, Luhan ada dikamarnya. Kemudian pria yang menurut Jongin mirip rusa itu, masuk kekamarnya, setelah itu suara musik terdengar.

Jongin berakhir memakan bubur buatan Luhan yang secara mengejutkan terasa super enak. Jongin tidak menyangka kalau Luhan jago masak, Jongin pikir Luhan hanya bisa memikirkan tugas kuliahnya. Dan Jongin yakin kalau Luhan sudah tidak begitu membencinya. Mungkin hanya menghindarinya? Entahlah, yang jelas Jongin merasa ada suasana yang tidak cukup nyaman jika Luhan dan Jongin berada di ruangan yang sama, berdua.

Jongin merasa lega sebab saat Luhan pamit untuk berangkat kuliah, Sehun datang dengan nafas terengah dan berkata kalau Luhan telah menceritakan apa yang terjadi jadi Sehun pura-pura sakit agar bisa dipulangkan lebih cepat. Mendengar hal itu membuat Jongin merasa bersalah dan malu. Tapi Sehun berkata kalau itu tidak apa-apa. Sehun senang bisa pulang cepat dan menemani Jongin karena mereka berdua butuh waktu untuk bersenang-senang setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

Hari itu Jongin dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu sambil menonton beberapa film dan makan es krim, juga berlatih menggunakan cat semprot. Awalnya Jongin tidak mau lagi menggunakan cat semprot setelah insiden tadi pagi.

Sehun terdiam, lalu berkata, "Kau tahu Jongin, ada seseorang yang berkata kepadaku kalau kita semua pernah memiliki hari yang buruk. Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui,"

Jongin terdiam menatap Sehun, menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sehun.

"Bahwa tidak ada awan gelap yang bisa membuat matahari tidak bersinar,"

Jongin tertegun, "Wow, siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Seseorang yang kutemui di internet,"

"Siapa?"

"Miranda Kerr,"Sehun melipat kedua tangannya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya dan berdecak, "Dia pasti seseorang yang mengagumkan,"

Sehun setuju akan hal itu, Miranda Kerr benar-benar keren.

"Tapi Sehun," Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya tentang Miranda Kerr lalu kembali fokus pada Jongin.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Miranda Kerr katakan itu,"

Sehun terdiam karena sejujurnya ia sendiri juga tidak terlalu paham makna dari kalimat itu. Ia hanya ingin mengatakannya, itu saja. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa.

Tapi pada akhirnya Sehun menunjukkan Jongin sebuah video, tentang seorang seniman jalanan di New York.

Seniman cat semprot yang benar-benar luar biasa berbakat. Seniman itu memiliki teknik dan ketepatan yang terlalu ekstrim. Dan seniman itu hanya butuh waktu setidaknya kurang-lebih lima menit untuk membuat sebuah lukisan jembatan New York, firnitur kotanya yang mendominan gedung-gedung raksasa dan jangan lupakan patung Liberty. Dan untuk latarnya, Seniman itu membuat sebuah galaxy yang super keren. Dan ia melakukan semua itu dengan menggunakan cat semprot.

Sehun membiarkan Jongin melihat wajah cemongan seniman itu.

Sehun membiarkan Jongin melihat pakaian kotor seniman itu yang terkena cipratan cat semprotnya sendiri.

Sehun membiarkan Jongin melihat bagaimana seniman itu secara tidak sengaja menyemprot sepatunya sendiri.

Sehun membiarkan Jongin melihat seniman itu membuat efek realistik untuk membuat sungai dengan menggunakan tangannya.

Sehun membiarkan Jongin melihat seniman itu membuat taburan bintang dengan menyemprotkan cat semprot ketangannya sendiri lalu menjiprati kertas gambarnya.

Sehun membiarkan Jongin melihat hasil karya seniman itu dan suara sorak sorai dari penonton aksi seniman jalanan itu.

Sehun membiarkan Jongin melihat senyum seniman itu.

Senyum yang terlihat bangga, walau pun ia terlihat seperti gembel. Tapi tidak dengan lukisannya yang terlihat indah.

Sehun membiarkan Jongin terpesona untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kau tau Jongin-ah? Terkadang tidak ada salahnya menjadi kotor,"

Keduanya berakhir mengisi selembar kertas karton besar dengan apa pun. Mereka menjiplak tangan mereka menggunakan cat. Sehun memilih warna merah dan Jongin memilih warna abu-abu. Mereka bahkan menggunakan kapur untuk membuat asap dan Sehun menggambar cerutu dibawah asap itu. Jongin menggambar banyak orang-orangan seperti gambar orang di Hangman. Mereka bahkan menggambar banyak bulatan yang tidak tahu akan menjadi apa dan Jongin berceletuk kalau itu mirip anggur, kemudian Sehun merapikan gambar tersebut hingga benar-benar terlihat seperti anggur.

Malam harinya, sebelum tidur, Sehun berkata kalau Jongin tidak diizinkan tidur dilantai. Jongin refleks melonjak dan memekik, "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, lalu mengambil sesuatu didalam lemarinya yang terlihat seperti jas hujan? Kalau itu benar jas hujan, berarti itu jas hujan terbesar yang pernah Jongin lihat.

Sehun menarik seprai kasurnya lalu meletakkan jas hujan itu diatasnya. Jas hujan itu benar-benar besar dan berhasil menutupi seperempat kasur. Setelah merapikan posisi jas hujan itu, Sehun memasang kembali seprainya lalu menoleh menatap Jongin dan berkata, "Sudah, sekarang kau bisa tidur disini, tenang saja kasurnya tidak akan basah."

Jongin menggeleng, "Kau bisa kebasahan Sehun dan juga seprainya,"

Sehun menarik Jongin dan memaksanya untuk duduk dikasur, "Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Lagi pula aku bisa mandi dan sepraiku bisa dicuci,"

Saat Jongin ingin membalas argumen Sehun, sobatnya itu tiba-tiba langsung melompat keatas kasur, menyambar leher Jongin dengan lengannya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur hingga membuat tubuh Jongin ikut-ikutan terhempas dan sedikit memantul. Kemudian Sehun menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan Jongin. Jongin langsung menendang selimut itu hingga tubuh Jongin lolos dari balutan selimut itu. Tapi Sehun kembali menyelimutinya dan berkata, "Selimut juga bisa dicuci,"

Jongin terdiam menatap langit-langit kamar Sehun. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena takut akan membasahi Sehun dengam ompolnya dan hal itu akan membuat Sehun marah dan jijik. Jongin tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Jongin pikir Sehun sudah tertidur. Padahal tidak, anak itu sedang memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang melamun dan Sehun tahu apa yang ada dalam benak Jongin.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan berkata, "Tidurlah. Hari minggu aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih luar biasa dari seniman cat seprot itu,"

Kalimat Sehun berhasil membuat Jongin tertidur karena melamunkan sesuatu yang luar biasa apa yang akan ditunjukkan Sehun.

11.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin terlonjak saat Luhan memutar sebuah lagu yang tidak terlalu lembut untuk membangunkan orang di pagi buta. Bahkan Luhan menaikkan volumenya kemudian berteriak dalam sebuah nyanyian,

"Kim Jongin bangunlah!"

Jongin menggeliat sebentar, merasakan kalau tidak ada beban di kasur ini selain beban tubuhnya. Itu berarti Sehun sudah berangkat sekolah. Jongin kembali menggeliat lalu tersentak saat ia meraba seprai Sehun yang tidak basah. Dia tidak mengompol. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Jongin tidak mengompol. Dan Jongin yakin itu adalah tidur ternyenyak yang pernah ia rasakan. Hal itu membuat Jongin tersenyum dan segera bangkit untuk menyambut hari yang bersahabat.

Luhan menatap Jongin dan ia tahu dari senyumnya bahwa anak itu sedang dalam kondisi yang baik. Jadi Luhan mendudukkan diri di kasur Sehun, tepat di samping Jongin.

Jongin merasakan kembali suasana yang tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa suasananya selalu begitu saat hanya ada mereka berdua. Mungkin mereka canggung? Entahlah, sepertinya begitu.

"Ada apa dengan musiknya?"Jongin akhirnya membuka mulutnya setelah mereka diam terlalu lama dan hal itu membuat Jongin cemas.

Luhan terkekeh saat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Ia menggeleng sebentar lalu menjawab, "Tidak ada yang salah dengan musiknya,"

Lalu mereka berdua kembali diam.

Jongin sudah berkeringat dingin karena berpikir kalau pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan telah menyinggung Luhan.

Luhan menyadari kecemasan Jongin saat bocah itu mulai menangkup kedua tangannya dan meremasnya. Jadi Luhan mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Emm..Kau tahu Jongin? Kalau sebuah lagu bisa menceritakan sebuah kisah dengan menggambarkan sejuta perasaan. Seperti membaca novel dengan durasi yang pendek,"

Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng tapi Luhan bisa melihat keingintahuan yang terpancar dari mata Jongin dan hal itu membuat Luhan semangat. Ia selalu bersemangat kalau soal musik.

"Dan lagu ini, walaupun banyak orang sulit menerima lagu bergenre metalcore tapi apa kau tahu kalau lagu ini menceritakan sebuah kisah nyata?"

Jongin menggeleng tapi kini telah menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan. Dan pria itu tersenyum saat Jongin memutar tubuhnya.

"This kid back in school, subdued and shy.  
>An orphan and a brother and unseen by most eyes.<br>I don't know what it was that made a piece of him die,  
>Took a boy to the forest, slaughtered him with a scythe.<br>Stamped on his face, an impression in the dirt."

Alis Jongin relfeks naik saat mendengar suara Luhan. Laki-laki dihadapannya itu benar-benar memiliki suara yang cocok untuk jurusannya.

"Terry Hurst, umurnya 17 tahun. Dia yatim piatu dan memiliki kesulitan belajar. Suatu hari ketiga temannya mengajak Terry Hurst berkemah dihutan. Mereka berhenti ditengah jalan dan kau tahu untuk apa?"

Luhan diam sejenak untuk melihat Jongin menggeleng dengan wajah penasaran.

"Untuk membunuhnya," Luhan kembali diam saat merasa tubuh Jongin tersentak dan mata anak itu membesar.

"Terry Hurst mendapat enam puluh luka sabitan dan salah satu dari pembunuh itu adalah sepupu Oliver Sykes. Kau tahu siapa dia?"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya lalu menjawab, "Si pembuat lagu,"

Luhan mengangguk, "Yap, kau benar. Pembuat lagu sekaligus si vokalis band,"

Jongin menunduk dan memainkan ujung bajunya, "Itu kejam,"

"Aku tahu," Luhan tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Jongin untuk membuat anak itu manatapnya.

"Tapi Jongin, intinya kau bisa mengungkapkan segalanya dalam sebuah lagu. Rasakan dan tulis liriknya,"

Jongin mulai berpikir untuk membuat lagu tapi ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Karena Jongin bukan Luhan. Jongin tidak bisa membuat lagu, pada kenyataannya dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Apa kau menulis lagu?"

"Tentu saja," Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tanpa berpikir. Tentu saja ia membuat lagu. Dia bahkan sudah membuatnya di usianya yang ke sepuluh.

"Apa lagumu memiliki kisah?"

"Jongin, setiap lagu memiliki kisah. Tidak usah ditanyakan, anggap saja itu kekuatan sebuah lagu,"

Jongin mengangguk dan terdiam cukup lama untuk berpikir. Lalu ia berkata, "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan sesuatu yang dalam tentang sebuah lagu. Aku biasanya hanya menikmatinya saja,"

Kali ini Luhan yang mengangguk, "Memang seperti itu. Jika kau merasa lirik lagu itu seperti mengisahkan pengalamanmu, saat itulah kau mengerti sebuah lagu,"

Jongin lagi-lagi terdiam. Dia tidak pernah terlalu peka dengan lirik lagu. Dia hanya menyukai lagunya tanpa mengerti lirik lagu tersebut. Terkadang nadanya yang asik membuat Jongin mengacuhkan liriknya. Padahal jiwa dalam sebuah lagu berada pada liriknya.

Hari ini hari ketiga Jongin di Seoul dan tempat ini beserta orang-orang disekitarnya telah memberi banyak cerita pada Jongin. Dan Jongin merasa bodoh telah menjadi manusia tertutup.

12.

Luhan berkata mereka akan sarapan di apartemen Chanyeol dan mendengar itu membuat cuping kuping Jongin bergerak. Ia menyukai Chanyeol. Pria itu baik padanya. Ia segera mandi dan memakai celana panjang berbahan lembut juga sweater milik Chanyeol.

Pagi itu dia tidak menemukan Baekhyun dan hal itu membuat dirinya merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi senyuman di wajah Luhan membuat debar jantung Jongin memelan dan hal itu membuatnya tenang.

Jongin terkejut saat melihat laki-laki kecil yang membuka pintu apartemen Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Luhan. Senyumnya menyenangkan, bahkan bibirnya membentuk hati. Tapi raut wajah laki-laki kecil itu langsung berubah drastis saat menatap Jongin. Tatapannya manajam dan tidak ada senyuman menyenangkan itu lagi. Hal mengejutkan itu membuat Jongin menunduk sambil berjalan mundur tapi Luhan memegang lengannya dan menariknya masuk. Jongin yakin laki-laki kecil itu masih menatapnya hingga Jongin duduk di meja makan. Jongin bahkan merasa kalau tatapan laki-laki itu bisa membolongi kepalanya.

Saat itu Baekhyun muncul. Ia sedang memperhatikan miniatur karakter animasi di sebuah lemari kaca sambil menghisap rokoknya. Melihat Baekhyun membuat Jongin tenang.

Lalu Chanyeol muncul dengan senampan roti dan susu. Chanyeol juga menyediakan salad sayur seperti wortel dan brokoli. Jongin yakin kalau kombinasi wortel dan brokoli tidak dimakan dengan mayonnaise rasanya pasti menjijikkan.

Jongin bingung saat melihat Chanyeol beserta laki-laki kecil itu menangkupkan kedua tangan. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Luhan dan ia mendapati pria rusa itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Jongin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengikuti tingkah tiga laki-laki lainnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih sibuk mengagumi miniatur karakter animasi.

"Tuhan,"Jongin terkejut saat Chanyeol membuka mulut. Tapi ia segera memejamkan mata setelah melihat hanya dia yang tidak menutup mata.

"Kami mengucapkan syukur atas setiap makanan dan minuman yang Engkau sediakan bagi kami. Berkati semua di dalam nama Yesus, Amin."

Jongin tertegun karena ia baru menyadari satu hal. Ini adalah kali pertamanya berdoa. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah berdoa pada Tuhan. Ia sudah letih berdoa untuk memiliki hidup yang lebih baik tapi Tuhan tidak mendengarkan. Atau mungkin Ia sedang sibuk mengabulkan permintaan orang lain sehingga permintaan Jongin harus delay? Ia tidak mengerti itu.

Setelah berdoa. Mereka sarapan sambil mendengar lagu klasik yang membuat Jongin ngantuk. Mereka juga ngobrol-ngobrol ringan. Jongin ingin ikut ngobrol tapi tatapan laki-laki kecil itu membuat Jongin ngeri. Jadi Jongin terus menunduk dan fokus pada makanannya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu segera menepuk pundak laki-laki kecil itu.

"D.O-ah, dia Jongin, temanku. Dia anak yang baik dan kau harus bertingkah baik juga padanya,"

Lalu sorot mata laki-laki kecil bernama D.O itu berubah. D.O tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin, kemudian berseru "Hai! Aku Kyungsoo. Maafkan D.O, dia hanya berusaha melindungiku,"

Jongin membeku.

Bukankah nama anak itu Kyungsoo? Dan kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu? Tapi Jongin langsung menempis pikiran negatif dan berpikir kalau isi kepala laki-laki kecil ini sama rumitnya dengan isi kepalanya sendiri.

Jongin pun mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan Kyungsoo-D.O―entahlah, kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya, "Aku Jongin,"

Kini Kyungsoo-D.O menepuk pundak Jongin kemudian berkata, "Aku menderita gangguan identitas disosiatif. Tadi itu alter egoku, D.O dan yang satu lagi bernama Kangwoo,"

TBC

Hai._.

sebelumnya SELAMAT TAHUN BARUUUU

dan maaf karena saya tidak menepati kata-kata saya. One shoot apaan, weekend projek kok udah berhari-hari gak di publish. Maafkan sayaaaaaaa

oke sebenernya fict ini udah kelar, jadi one shoot yang super pendek dan alur super cepet. jadi saya edit sambil nambah-nambahin, tapi kok malah jadi panjang. kepanjangan malah. saya pusing sendiri, udah gitu konfliknya jadi nambah.

yasutra saya jadi ngegantungin kalian lagi, morfin-morfinkuu. maaf udah ngegantungin kalian di not the worst dan saya gantungin lagi di normal.

tapi saya bakal usaha in cepet update.

oke sekalian saya mau jelasin kalo saya gak nulis yaoi. mungkin akan tapi saya gak yakin. saya baca ff-ff yaoi tapi kalau untuk nulis, gimana ya, wong saya nulis romance aja macet-macet. jadi saya gak nulis yaoi atau pun fict yang bergenre utama romance, mau itu yaoi, yuri atau straight. Mungkin bakal nulis nanti dimasa depan(amiiin)

Dan saya turut berduka cita atas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, jatuhnya pesawat AirAsia. Semoga keajaiban selalu menyertai para korban dan kekuatan selalu menyertai keluarga korban.

Oh iya, saya juga mau memperkenalkan blog saya disini. silahkan dikunjungi : .com

Terimakasiiih semuanyaaaa, semoga 2015 menjadi tahun yang dipenuhi keajaiban^^


End file.
